Truth Or Consequence
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Chp 8*// To protect a young queen from death too soon, a young man who knows the ropes agrees to aid her. Secretly. But this Perfect Soldier seems to have something in seclusion. What's his secret? How will it affect the ESUN and the rest of the world?
1. ~**~Prologue/Chapter 1~**~The child of f...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of OR from GundamWing...even though I wish I did...  
Dedication: To....you; the reader and the reviewer....  
  
**Summary: Alrighty, if you want to go on ahead, I suggest you take a little bit of time to read this, since I didn't feel like posting it out there. What you're about to read doesn't exactly follow the series; GundamWing. They all dont know that each other exsist except for the following people: All 5 GW pilots know each other. They've already met. Relena Peacecraft and Zechz know about being related. The GW pilots also know Sally and Lady Une, but not Noin. Noin knows Lady Une and Major Sally.....but basically I've split them into little groups....if you understand what was just said...*chuckles*. And this story takes place about three years after Endless Waltz....but they never met. I know this sounds...queer, but it adds to the plot I've cooked up...hhehe  
The rest of the story has a weird and mysterious twist to it, that I'm sure you'll enjoy. My goal for this fic, since it's my first GundamWing one, is to get at least 50 reviews...so please do be kind in helping and also honest....leave me a review on what you thought. I can take critism, but only if it's minor and not like some major dissing....ya know?   
I hope you enjoy this, cuz I enjoyed thinking about it and then having to type it all out..  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
~**~Truth or Consequences~**~  
  
~**~Prologue~**~  
  
~**~The child of fate~**~  
  
The moon was full, high, and bright as the dark, full clouds rolled into the sky, to bunch together like packed sardines. There was a low rumbling far off in the distance that slowly made it's way towards the lit and bustling city. Soon rain began to beat down from the clouds overhead, soaking everything and everyone in it's way.  
The small child suddenly let out a frightened wail as bright lightning filled the sky and the hooded figure looked down. A sad smile slid onto it's lips and the baby wailed again. The hooded figure reached out with a tattooed hand and gently brushed aside some of it's dark brown curls from it's eyes.  
  
The baby cooed and then reached up to grasp the hooded figure's finger in it's tiny grasp. The hooded figure shook her head and blinked back the sudden tears that flooded her pale blue eyes, " I'm sorry little one. There's nothing I can do for you.....you have to go or you'll endanger us all. ", she whispered lightly as she began to run down the alley, clutching the babe to her chest.  
  
' What will I tell him? How will I tell him? ', she thought as she ran, blinded by tears and by the rain.  
  
The baby peered up at her with intense dark blue eyes. Arilyn Benton sniffled lightly as she continued to run, " I have to do this Corey...I'm sorry... ", she spoke to the child as she ran. " I don't think I would want your future to be ruined if you stayed with us any longer....your future already speaks for itself, with the tattoo on your right palm, I'm sure anyone would recognize you right off the hop. You'd be the death of the world. "  
  
The baby giggled as if he thought what she just said was humoring to him. She sighed and continued to run. She passed a corner and then caught her leg on something hard. There was the snap of bone, followed by a cry of pain and then a thud on the ground as Arilyn swiftly twisted her body around so she would land on her back, cushioning the fall for her child.  
  
She grimaced deeply as the back of her head connected with the hard pavement and then bounced off, only to repeat it again. She laid there for a few moments, with her mouth open in surprise and her eyes open, staring up at the dark sky. She blinked and felt a cool breeze caress her right cheek. She shook her head and swallowed thickly as she sat up slowly, " It has come...no. ", she whispered hoarsely. " No! You can't have the child...my child... "  
  
Corey giggled and then let out a wail as he felt the rain pelt down onto his small, chubby face. Arilyn reached down and refixed the tiny hood onto his head. Her head shot up and she scanned the darkened alley. Seeing no one of any threat, she backed up against a brick wall and then slowly made her way by using the wall for support.  
  
But why did it feel like there was someone there, watching her from the shadows. Staring at her as she tried to protect her baby; the child of fate, from the one who end up using him for the wrong thing.   
  
' Fate can be so cruel to one little child....', she thought in bitterness.  
  
She peered down at her now broken leg and winced as she rested her foot on the ground. Pain shot up her leg and through her body, straight to her head. Spots of different colours danced in front of her eyes and she shook her head to clear it. She bit her lip against the pain in her leg and she began to hobble towards the bright lit building across the alley.  
  
Corey began to whine lightly and she tried to rock him gently, but it was no use. Corey was hungry. After his birth she had to get him and herself out of there before anyone knew that she had had him. His father, Daniel, was out searching for them right now, but she didn't care. She had to follow her instincts on this one. She had to make such that Corey made it out alive.  
  
If Daniel had gotten ahold of Corey, who knows what he would do. Corey was the key to fate and always would be, for as long as he was alive. Arilyn whimpered slightly as she applied more weight to her leg. Corey was strangely silent in her arms and she peered down at him to find him asleep. She smiled lightly and then cradled him to her.  
Knowing this would be the very last time she would ever hold something as precious as him to her body.  
  
' Only he can fix it all, make it all right. He has to stay hidden for as long as he has too...if Daniel got ahold of him...', she shuddered. ' then he'd use Corey to fufill fate's request.... '  
  
She shook her head hard and then shifted Corey to the side of her other arm. With her free arm she rapped on the large metal door loudly. Corey didn't awaken and she sighed lightly. She blinked and suddenly felt her eyes drooping. The door swung open and a short man with pure white medium length hair that was slicked back stood there looking at her.   
  
His round little black goggles reflected the light from the inside and he frowned deeply as he peered at her, " Arilyn! What brings you here? ", he asked as he ushered her into the main hall.  
  
Arilyn smiled weakly at him and blinked, trying to force her eyes open, but it was no use. She thrusted Corey into Dr. J's arms just before her eyes rolled into her head and she fell to the ground. J blinked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms to find a little boy about the age of two months with curly dark brown hair.  
  
He looked down at the woman on the ground and shook his head sadly, " I will look after him for you Arilyn...he'll grow up to become a Gundam Pilot. I'm not sure what we will call him though....but I'm sure you have a reason for bringing him to me like this....", he wondered out loud as he reached down and lifted up Corey's small right hand.  
He flipped it over and uncurled the small fingers slowly to reveal the tattoo. His eyes went wide and he stood there speechless. A servant with brown hair that was pulled back in a tight bun looked at him and then at the woman.   
  
She gasped and rushed over to her. J shook his head, finding his voice again he stuttered, " S-she's gone...."  
  
The woman looked at him, " Are you sure? "  
  
He nodded, " Yeah....she brought someone to me. I owed her a favor...well, a big one..."  
  
She walked over to him and peered down at the bundle in his arms, " What's that? "  
  
" Her baby. But she never told me his name, so.....I'm a little stumped on names... "  
  
She giggled lightly and reached out to finger the little brow curls. She cocked her head to the side as if completely lost in the child's face, " How about...Tyler..Tyler O'Donnell ...? "  
  
He lifted an eyebrow and then nodded, " Well thought of, Mindy...."  
  
She beamed, " Thank you, Dr. J....."  
' So the child of fate is now called Tyler O'Donnell ....rather strange combination if you ask me....', he thought to himself as he turned and left Mindy standing there looking down at Arilyn's body. ' The tattoo....his mother has the same one, on the same hand....'  
  
Mindy looked down at Arilyn's body and then took off to go and call the morgue, so they could come and pick up her body.......  
  
(A/N** I know this is confusing peeps. This confusing for me too. I hope you guys liked. And please leave a review after you're done reading. I'd really like to hear what you thought. There will be lotz more coming and it'll be damn good too....I promise)  
  
  
~**~Chapter 1~**~  
  
~**~You shouldn't run...one of these days it's going to kill you~**~  
  
  
Duo Maxwell frowned deeply as he watched his 'new' friend with dark brown hair and intense dark Cobalt eyes paced the ground in front of him, " Hey, why don't you just sit down or something. You're making me nervous with your pacing and stuff....."  
  
Tyler O'Donnell's head swung in his direction and he bit his lip, " Sorry....", he muttered as he slowly made his way to his bed on the other side of the room. " I was....just a little distracted by something..."  
  
Duo nodded, " I see...like what? ", he asked as he leaned forward.  
  
Tyler shrugged lightly and looked down at the ground through the crack between his legs, " Nothing really, just about some dream that I'm always having...."  
  
Duo lifted a dark brow and then brushed his bangs away from his dark navy blue eyes, " What kind of dream? Something like a X-rated one? ", he joked lightly.  
  
Tyler frowned deeply, " No. It's always repeating itself...I've been having for...only god remember's how long. It's just about the same thing over and over. I don't understand any of it either...."  
  
' This is weird....he'd usual snap at me or shoot one of his death glares if I ever asked him about his dreams of about his life... ', Duo nodded and scratched his chin as he studied his friend, " I see...would you care to, uh...share?"  
  
Tyler's head shot up and he looked at him, " I....sure. Well, everytime I wait till you're asleep and also the others. Then I end up falling asleep. But...as soon as I close my eyes, I see this bright light flashing before my eyes and then I see a figure in the far distance. The body is...slender and slim like a female's....it has long hair that sways in the light breeze that's always caressing my cheek. ", he shook his head. " I slowly begin to run towards the figure, but as soon as I start running, the figure suddenly seems to be getting farther and farther from me. It's like it's running from me, but it isn't. It just stands there, brushing it's hair from it's face. I decide to stop because I'm starting to realize that it's useless chasing so I plop down onto the ground, breathless and sweaty. Suddenly there's a voice behind me that says this, ' So, you've decided to run from your fate? That's not a wise choice young one, not a wise choice at all....' I don't undestand what it means, so I turn around, hoping to catch a glimpse of who was speaking to me. ", he paused.  
  
Duo watched him as he took a breath, " And? Who do you see? "  
  
Tyler looked down at the ground, " I see who I was chasing....it's a young woman with long sandy brown hair and bangs. She peers down at me with...mysterious light blue eyes. Her full lips slightly parted as she crouches down and looks at me. I find that I can't speak and can't move. All I can do is inhale her scent of roses....she...leans in towards me and her soft lips brush against me cheek. She pulls away and looks at me, then she shakes her head, saying, ' You shouldn't run....one of these day's, it's going to kill you. ' "  
  
Duo got off the bed and walked over to the large window with his arms crossed over his chest, " And have you been running from...this fate? "  
  
Tyler got off the bed and followed him to the window. He stood beside him and watched as some girls walked down the street arm in arm, laughing at something, " I...I don't know. How am I suppose to know? When will I know? "  
  
Duo was silent and then he turned to look at Tyler's confused expression, " I'm sorry to hear about your father...."  
  
Tyler swallowed thickly, " Dr. J was like a father to me, but he was only a legal guardian to me...something like a foster dad.....it's alright. "  
  
Duo nodded and then turned to look outside. He spotted Wufei Chang(I got it wrong, I know...don't flame be on it either....) and Trowa Barton stepping out of a limousine and making their ways towards the front doors of the private school.  
  
Tyler frowned deeply and then scratched his chin, " Why they here? "  
  
Duo shrugged, " I don't know. That's why we go and greet them, unless you just want to wait here for them..."  
  
" I'd rather wait here for them..... ", Tyler replied softly.  
  
' Man, this is freaking me out! ', Duo nodded, " Hey, it'll be alright. We'll figure out what this dream of yours means..."  
  
Tyler shook his head, " It's not that that's bugging me at the moment..."  
  
Duo lifted and eyebrow, " Then what is? ", he asked.  
  
Tyler bit his lip and turned his head to the side, " I...there's something about that girl in my dreams. I don't know how to explain it, but....it's like we're going to..."  
  
Duo chuckled suddenly and Tyler looked at him, " Tyler, Tyler, Tyler...", he muttered as he shook his head.  
  
Tyler knitted his brows together, " What? "  
  
" N-nothing...just a thought that came into my head...continue anyway..."  
  
Tyler nodded, " Well...like I was saying, it's like we're going to meet sometime...I don't know when though. But it felt like I've already met her....."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Duo went to go answer it, " It's probably them now...", he said over his shoulder as he reached out and twisted the knob.  
  
He pulled open the door and then muttered loudly, " Or, probably not...."  
  
Tyler frowned, " Who is it? "  
  
Duo chuckled nervously, " Take a wild guess...."  
  
Tyler shrugged, " I can't....."  
  
Duo opened the door all the way and the girl from his dream stood there, with her hands clasped around her strapless purse, in front of her short black dress. She looked at Tyler with her blue eyes and smiled lightly, " I was sent here to talk to a...Heero Yuy....", she told him from the doorway, staring at Tyler the entire time.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Duo shot Tyler a look and mouthed, ' What's going on? How does she know? '  
  
' What the hell....', Tyler shrugged, blinked and then shook his head to clear it, " I'm...Heero Yuy. Why? Who sent you? "  
  
She stepped into the room, " Mr. Richards, the head principal....", she replied curtly.  
  
He nodded and looked at Duo, " Duo... "  
  
Duo frowned deeply and then winked at him as he made his way to the door, " I'm going, I'm going...."  
  
Tyler nodded his thanks and waited till Duo was out of the room before he looked directly at the girl, ' She has to be about my age...eighteen...very pretty too. What the hell am I thinking....'  
  
Relena studied Tyler's expressionless face and then cleared her throat as she slowly opened her purse, " Heero Yuy...I was sent here to talk to you about.... ", she grasped the handle of the gun tightly before letting her purse fall to the ground. Bringing out the gun, she pointed it at him. " your fate. "  
  
Tyler blinked hard and froze, " My f-fate? What the hell about it? ", he demanded.  
  
' This isn't right.... ', The right side of her lips curled up, " What about it? I don't know exactly.....all I know is that I want you to stop haunting my dreams, Heero Yuy. "  
  
" Your dreams? Maybe you should stop haunting mine...", he retorted harshly. " And don't call me Heero Yuy... "  
  
She flinched and shook her head, " You're the one who should stop haunting me...", tears slowly filled her eyes. " I can't sleep anymore without dreaming about you...."  
  
He narrowed his eyes and then crouched down close to the ground. Relena followed him with her eyes and lowered the gun to his level. He shook his head and then cried out as he lunged for her bare legs, " You think a gun's going to stop me? "  
She blinked and went to pull the trigger, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Tyler's arms went around her thighs as he tackled her and she fell to the ground with him on top of her. He quickly climbed onto her, straddling her hips, he grabbed her wrists and brought her arms above her head.   
  
She swallowed thickly and looked up at him. The gun fell from her hand to lay of the ground beside her captured hands.Tyler looked down at her and then shook his head, " Now...tell me who really sent you. ", he said in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
She shook her head, " I swore not to tell a soul....", she protested weakly as tears brimmed her eyes.  
  
He snorted and shot her his death glare as he grinded his hips down onto hers. She felt a bulge in his pants and began to squirm under him, " Tell me! ", he demanded.   
  
She tightened her lips into a straight thin line, " And if I don't? "  
  
He stared at her, completely dumbstruck. She has placed him in a postion where he was...speechless. He didn't know how to answer that question. What was he going to say? That he'd rip her dress off and fuck her brains out? He sighed lightly and then bent down towards her, " I don't know what I'd do with you..."  
  
She blinked as she stared into his dark blue eyes. She remembered the kiss on the cheek she would give him and then turned her head to the side. Tyler looked down at her strong jawline and slender neck before lowering his mouth to seek out where her pulse was located.  
  
When his seeking lips found it, he felt it jump as he began to nip gently and plant soft kisses on the soft skin. Relena swallowed and then sharply brought her head around so she was looking at the ceiling and Tyler's mouth found hers. Tyler pushed his hips down onto hers and heard a stifled moan against his mouth.   
  
Relena's skirt was hiked up past her thighs as Tyler sat on it by accident when he straddled her. Tyler parted her lips with his tongue and then invaded her warm mouth, probing and proding at her tongue with his, as he felt around her mouth.   
  
Relena turned her head to the side and whispered, slightly breathless, " C-could you let my arms go...they're kind of going numb...."  
  
Tyler looked up at them and blushed very, very lightly ," I'm sorry....", he muttered as he realeased her arms and rested his hands on the ground. He looked down at her and then shook his head, ' Was this planned? Just like the accident was....or the dreams? ', he wondered as his gaze washed over the side of her face and neck.  
  
Relena felt his eyes on her and she brought her head around again, her gaze meeting his. She suddenly chuckled, " Are you going to get off of me? Or are you going to tease me all day with your...your...thing pressed against me? "  
He blinked and then silently stood up and moved away from her.  
  
Relena looked down and saw that he had hiked up her skirt to the start of her underwear. She frowned deeply and blushed as she reached out to push down the fabric. She stood up slowly and smoothed out the wrinkles in the skirt, muttering to herself, " I can't keep losing self control like this....why do I always do that? "  
  
" Do what? ",Tyler asked from the large bed he now sat on.  
  
She looked up at him and shook her head, " N-nothing. I was just thinking outloud...that's all...", she replied quietly as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.  
  
He nodded and remained silent. Relena watched him from the corner of her eye, " Heero? Why do you haunt my dreams? "  
  
" I...it's you who haunts my dreams... ", he answered lightly. " And don't call me Heero.... "  
  
She bit her lip and scratched her head, " But....I don't understand what's happening. What's wrong with that name?"  
  
He shrugged, " I...it just brings back bad memories of the...accident. Only my closet friends call me by that name..."  
  
" I know it's your code name...Tyler O'Donnell....."  
  
" But how? Who told you? "  
  
She remained silent as she stared off in some other world. Tyler looked at her face from the side and leaned over, placing his mouth to her ear, and then whispering huskily, almost as if threatening her, " You had better tell me...innocence is such a precious thing to lose, don't you think? "  
  
She blinked hard and quickly turned her head to the side to look at him, but her lips ended up brushing against his. She didn't know what happened next. Neither did he. Relena made a move to stand up but Tyler grabbed her arms and pushed her back onto the bed. She tried to back away from him, but he held her captivated with his lips.  
  
Tyler didn't believe what was going on. He just couldn't. He didn't even know the girl and he was already kissing her with all the passion that he pocessed. The thing that nagged at him the most was, why is she going along with it? She hasn't given him any sign of her not wanting him to touch her or kiss her....  
  
Relena sighed lightly against his lips and then pulled away. She watched as Tyler slowly lifted his weight off of her somewhat. He looked down at her and cocked his head to the side, " What's wrong? ", he asked gruffly.  
  
She shook her head and closed her eyes, leaning her head back into the pillows, " I...nothing. You just have me wondering, that's all..."  
  
He frowned, " I have you wondering? You have ME wondering. I've dreamt about you since I don't know and here you are now.... ", he bit his lip and whispered as he lowered his mouth to her exposed neck. " What are you doing to me? "  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. Her arms went around him and she pulled him down to her. Burying her face into his shoulder, she began to cry. Tyler's arms slid underneath her slim figure and he flipped onto his back. Relena laid on top of him, with her ear pressed to his chest, listening to the steady thump-thump of his strong heartbeat.  
  
Tyler reached up and softly stroked her long tresses of honey gold, while she cried softly. They laid there for about five minutes in silence, just listening to the sounds from outside of the dorm room. Relena sniffled lightly and Tyler cleared his throat, " So...would you mind telling me why you...broke down there for a moment? "  
  
" Aren't I heavy? ", was all she said.  
  
Tyler frowned deeply, " No...not at all, but you just dodged my question.... "  
  
She nodded, " I know...I just don't want to talk about it. It feels like I've known you all my life, Heero....I don't understand why you haunted my dreams and I yours....."  
  
" Do you remember telling me something about fate? "  
  
She sucked in a sharp breath and lifted her head to look at him, " I, yes...I remember saying something like that.. "  
  
" Okay. Can you remember what you were thinking when you said it to me? "  
  
Her eyes left his face to gaze at his Adam's apple that bobbed up and then down as he swallowed, " I.... ", she stopped and then laid her head back on his chest.   
  
" You what? Can't remember...? "  
  
She shook her head, " No, I can remember...."  
  
" Then what is it? What are you trying to hide from me? "  
  
She sighed heavily, " Alright...I'll tell you. You aren't going to like it though. When I walk up to you and say the thing about your fate, I'm thinking that I should....kill you...... "  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Milliardo looked up at his wife, Noin. He frowned deeply as he listened in on the conversation that was going on between his baby sister and between Heero Yuy. Noin noticed his reaction to what was just heard and she bit her lip hard, " Milliardo...I think that she's just a -- "  
  
" Cut it out! ", he snapped. His blue eyes blazing as he turned to look at her. " You know as much as I do about her dreams, but she never told us about this..... "  
  
She nodded, " I know, I know. You don't have to get so uptight about it. I'm sure she was going to tell us in good time....we just needed to give her time. "  
  
Milliardo sighed heavily as he leaned forward on his desk and placed his head in his hands, " I just don't understand it. Daniel Benton is offering us...peace for the entire world and the colonies if we give him Heero Yuy in return....just Heero Yuy.... "  
  
Noin nodded again and remain silent as she watched her husband from across the room, ' He's just worried about her, that's all. What'll happen if we really do turn Heero Yuy into the Benton foundation? Will he keep his world and give us peace? Does he hold the power to do that? '  
  
Milliardo looked up at the sound of her voice, " Did you just say something? What do you mean ' does he hold the power to do that? ' What's that suppose to mean? "  
  
She blinked hard and stared at him, " Huh? Did I say that outloud? "  
  
He nodded, " Mmm-hmm. Now, tell me what you meant... "  
  
" I meant...that if we turn Heero Yuy over to the Benton foundation will he keep his promise in giving us peace? Does he have the power alone to do it? "  
  
He shrugged, " I...I'm not sure, Noin. "  
  
" And if we don't turn Heero Yuy into them, what will they do? "  
  
" Probably declare a war against the Cinq Kingdom and that'll be it unless some miracle happens by chance... "  
  
Noin sighed heavily and looked over at Milliardo, " How's Relena doing? "  
  
" She's still a little upset at the news of her foster father dying, but I'm sure she'll be alright. She's a strong girl....just like her mother was... "  
  
Noin cocked her head to the side and watched him, " What about you? How are you taking this? I mean with having to send Relena out to this...I mean, this isn't like her and it isn't like you to put your baby sister in the line of danger.... "  
  
Milliardo sighed and scratched his chin, " Well, I'm not at all happy about letting her do it, but you heard what Daniel said...he know's his son's weaknesses. He was the one who suggested that Relena go. ", he growled through clenched teeth. " I don't approve of the idea myself. What if he's holding a gun to her head as we speak? What if this Heero Yuy is dumping her body into the river.... "  
  
Noin chuckled. She stood up and walked over to the desk. She reached out and placed a light hand on his bare shoulder, " It'll be alright. She'll be alright. If she doesn't come back alive, then you can...go and kill Benton and his son personally. Trust me Milliardo...everything will work out. Remember she is of royalty....as you are... "  
  
He nodded, " I know. I know. I just still don't feel right having sent her down there to do MY dirty work. If I had known that she was to do what she was doing then I would've gone and done it myself.... "  
  
Noin smiled and gently rubbed his back, " Please....try to get some rest. I know you're worrying, so am I, but we need rest to confront Benton and his croonies tomorrow. Alright? Will you listen to me? "  
  
Milliardo looked over at her and then chuckled loudly, " Of course I'll listen to you. When don't I? ", he reached his arm over and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her against him. " Don't you worry....I'll take care of us all, weither it means having to sacrifice myself in the process.... "  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Duo frowned deeply as he looked at Trowa Barton fixing his tux, " What's with the tux, Trowa? "  
  
Trowa looked at him with a somber expression on his face, " We're going out tonight. Some big banquet thing with Quartre. We were wondering if you and Heero would like to come? "  
  
Wufei looked over at him and nodded, " Yes.... "  
  
Duo bit his lip and then reached behind his neck, scratching it he grinned, " Sure! I'd be happy to get out of that damn dorm room. Heero would like that too...I hope. He's probably in some really grouchy mood though... "  
  
Trowa lifted an eyebrow, " When isn't he grouchy? "  
  
Duo frowned, " You know what, Trowa? You're right....today is the only time that I've seen him...not acting like himself. He's all cheery today and I don't know why...unless he knew about that girl... "  
  
" What girl? ", Wufei demanded from beside Trowa as he fixed his shirt.  
  
" Uh....some girl that he claims to have seen from his dreams.... "  
  
Wufei snorted and then waved a hand through the air, " Girls are weak and pathetic. I don't see why he's so hung over her if she's just going to get in the way of his missions... "  
  
Duo lifted an eyebrow, " Pathetic, huh? ", he shook his head. " I think I should tell Sally about this one.... "  
  
Wufei's head shot up and he glared at Duo, " You'll keep your mouth shut, Duo... "  
  
Duo frowned, " Whatever.... "  
  
Trowa watched them both and then glaced up at Duo and Heero's dorm window to find Heero himself staring down at them. Trowa nodded but Heero didn't nod back. He just glared at him for some unknown reason. Trowa frowned and then turned his attention back to Duo.  
  
" And then...he's telling me about how she tell's him that he's going to get himself killed one of these days.... ", Duo rambled on.  
  
Trowa studied Duo, " Killed? From what? "  
  
" Running from his fate... "  
  
" Fate? ", Wufei asked.  
  
Duo nodded, " I wasn't told the whole story...some girl came to the door looking for him. She even knew his code name which only the five of us do.... "  
  
Wufei and Trowa stood there, speechless, and staring. Duo frowned, " What? "  
  
" She's a spy! ", Wufei cried.   
  
  
(A/N** There!! I finished it for you.....and here's a little note for you who think that there's going to be a "Sixth Gundam pilot"....there is NOT and I repeat, is NOT going to be a " sixth gundam pilot ". I think it's stupid...no offense to those of you who love writing about this...." Sixh Gundam Pilot ". There is just a little bit of a OOC change thingy, but I'm fixing that now...don't worry you Heero Yuy lovers, I'll make him the cold hearted bastard that he really is, just for you...*grins* Though I'm going to make him a little emotional at times, as well...be prepare...that is all....^.~ )  
  



	2. What's so special about Heero Yuy?

Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing....  
Dedication: To Taemyr and to you; the reader and the reviewer....  
  
  
  
~**~Chapter 2~**~  
  
~**~What's so special about Heero Yuy?~**~  
  
Tyler whirled around from the window to look at the girl sitting on the bed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, " You never told me your name...but somehow you know mine.. "  
  
She nodded and then reached up to twirl a strand of hair around her finger, " My name is Relena Peacecraft... ", she replied quietly while holding his gaze.  
  
He nodded, " Who sent you? "  
  
Relena bit her lip and looked down at the ground. She remained silent, wishing that she were at home in her bed, sleeping. Instead she was here, harrassing some young man about her age and for what? Nothing. Heero looked at her and then snorted as he walked up at her. He reached down and grabbed her wrist roughly, yanking her up from the bed.  
  
He looked at her with narrowed eyes, " Who sent you? ", he demanded again.  
  
Relena swallowed and blinked, " I...I don't know... ", she answered as she bowed her head.  
  
Heero growled through clenched teeth as he tightened his grip on her delicate wrist. Relena grimaced but remained silent. She had sworn not to tell anyone, even if it meant her own life. She looked into his eyes and shook her head. Heero suddenly frowned and then brought his other hand up to grasp her arm, " Tell me, Relena Peacecraft... ", he spat venomously.  
  
She sighed and continued to look at him, " Alright, Heero... ", she spat back. " Since you're so desperate to know... I was sent here b -- "  
  
" Where is she? ", a loud cry came from behind the closed dorm door.  
  
Heero's head swung around into that direction, but when seeing no one there he directed his attention back to Relena's face. The door then flew open and Wufei stormed into the room, his face flushed, and his eyes wide. He stared at Heero and then brought his gaze to Relena who was beginning to struggle out of his grasp.  
  
He pointed at her and shook his head as his whole body shook with rage, " You! "  
  
Relena gasped and finally wrenched her wrist from Heero's death grip, " I'm not who you think I am.... ", she protested as she backed up.  
  
Wufei strode over to her and glared, " You're a spy! ", he shouted in her face. " Only spies would be able to crack a code name. Only his closet friends know of his code name. How? How'd you know, woman!? "  
  
Duo frowned deeply and then walked up behind him. Duo reached out and grabbed Wufei's arm, motioning for his to calm down, " Come on, Wufei....chill out will you? "  
  
Wufei growled and quickly turned around, punching Duo in the side of the head, hard, " You stay out of this! "  
  
Duo stumbled back, slightly stunned, but Trowa caught him before he could fall to the ground. Wufei whirled back around and faced Relena again, " Now! Tell me.... "  
  
Relena pressed her lips together and shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. She stook a step back and ended up falling back onto the bed. She scramblerd to get up, but Wufei jumped on top of her, pinning her arms under his knees. With his hands, he grabbed her face firmly and stared her in the eye.  
  
Trowa cleared his throat, " Wufei....the girl isn't a spy. Just get off of her, and let her alone... "  
  
Duo rubbed his cheek and nodded, staying where he was, in case Wufei tried to swing at him again. Heero watched from the side of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest, " Trowa's right, Wufei... ", he said with a smirk. " There's no point in trying....to seduce the answer out of her. It won't work...she isn't going to give in... "  
  
Duo's eyes went wide as he stared at Heero, then over at the captured Relena. He shook his head, " Whoa! You....didn't...did you? "  
  
Heero turned his head to the side and looked at the ground, a hard expression plastered to his face. Wufei turned his had to looked over at Heero, " You would know from experience? "  
  
Heero remained silent. Relena felt the pressure of Wufei's knees on her arms loosen and she brought her legs up behind Wufei, placing her own knees in front of his back. She then nudged his back forcefully, causing him to stumble forward. Hie face came down towards her, and she shifted to the side. His lips slid down her cheek to rest on the bed.  
  
His legs went out from under him and his butt went up into the air. Relena quickly brought her knees towards her body so that they rested under Wufei's bum. She grunted lightly as she pushed her legs up, not caring if she were in a skirt, and wearing only a thong, Wufei flipped over completely and landed in front of the headboard in his back.  
  
All three standing men watched Relena as she scrambled off the bed, fixed her skirt, and then looked back at them, one by one. Wufei growled lightly as he stood up and glared at Relena, as if getting ready to pounce on her again.  
  
Duo shook his head to clear it from the previous incident and ran forward towards her. He grabbed her arm and walked her over to stand beside Trowa. Heero watched her, a little surprise by her sudden strength.   
  
Heero then suddenly shook his head as he turned his glared to Wufei, " Don't even think about it.... "  
  
Wufei looked over at him and he pressed his lips tightly together, " What? Why?! "  
  
" Because she's not a spy... ", he replied simply.  
  
Relena backed away from Trowa and Duo, with her eyes on the ground, " You're wrong.... "  
  
" What?! ", Trowa and Duo both shouted in unison as they whirled around to stare at her.  
  
Heero's head swung back in her direction and he searched her face for an answer, finding none, he snorted. Wufei looked over at Heero and shrugged, " See? What did I tell you? Am I right or not...obviously I'm right... "  
  
Relena nodded, " Yeah...you're wrong, Heero. I....won't hold it from you anymore... "  
  
Heero frowned and then scratched his chin, " Are you saying that you're really a spy, Relena? "  
  
Relena bit her lip and shrugged, " I was sent here for a purpose... "  
  
" And what was that? ", Wufei demanded as he took a step towards her.  
  
Relena took a step back. She was now suddenly afraid of the man with the raven black hair, that was tied back into a tight small ponytail. Duo looked at Wufei over his shoulder then back at Relena, " What's your purpose? ", he asked softly, trying to get her to fess up.  
  
Relena sighed, " To get Heero Yuy... "  
  
" Why me? ", Heero asked.  
  
" We needed you we still do... "  
  
" What for? "  
  
" To bring peace to the Colonies and to Earth... ", she stated simply, in a diplomatic tone.  
  
Trowa cocked his head to the side, " But why? What's so special about Heero Yuy? ", he shot Heero a look. " No offense or anything... "  
  
Relena shook her head and backed up against the door, " I...I've said too much already.....I'm sorry... "  
  
Wufei took another step towards her, " Why Heero Yuy? "  
  
Relena shook herhead again. She reached out behind her and grasped the doorknob. Twisting it to the side, she swiftly turned around and yanked the door open.  
  
" No! Wait... ", Duo called to her.  
  
Relena shook her head again and then took off down the hall at full speed. Duo cursed loudly as Heero rammed his shoulder into him as he brushed past him and took off down the hall after her.  
  
' She's fast... ', he thought as he watched her disappear around a corner.  
  
He grunted lightly as he ran faster. He turned the corner and then scowled, " Relena! ", he shouted.  
  
Some students poked their heads out of their doors to watch as he ran past them. Relena shook her head and continued to run, ' I can't let him get a hold of me...not...yet... '  
  
Heero was gaining on her. As his right foot suddenly hit the ground, he pushed off the ground and lunged at her. His arms encircled her waist from behind and he tackled her to the ground. When his body slammed into hers, Relena fell to the ground, her cheek rubbing against the hard carpet. Her wrist twisted to the side and she gritted her teeth against the pain.  
  
Heero flipped her over onto her back swiftly, straddled her, then grabbed her wrists and brought them over her head again. Relena grimaced and closed her eyes against the pain as it shot through her arm from her wrist. Breathing hard, Heero licked his lips and looked down at her, " Now, tell me! Why me? What this ' thing ' that concerns me? "  
  
Relena opened her eyes and they were filled with tears, she shook her head, " I...I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
Her chin trembled and she turned her head to the side, as she closed her eyes. Heero swallowed thickly and his hard expression softened somewhat, " Please, Relena. I need to know...I need to know everything... "  
  
" Like what? "  
  
" How you know my code name....how you knew where to find me... "  
  
Relena sighed and shook her head, " I can't tell you anything. I'm sorry, Heero.... "  
  
He sighed through clenched teeth in frustration, " But you have to, Relena.... "  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him, anger flashed in her eyes, " I don't have to do anything, Heero. I promised to my brother that I wouldn't tell a soul and I'm going to live to that promise... "  
  
" I'll kill you if you don't.... ", he threathened as he lowered his mouth to her ear.  
  
Relena swallowed the shivers that his words sent down her spine. She held her head high, " I don't care if you kill me, Heero. As long as you don't find out anything, then I'm happy. Kill me if you wish....I long to die anyway... "  
  
Heero's head snapped up and he stared down at her, ' What's she mean? Damn it! I need to figure this out...but I can't do that without her.... '  
  
Relena watched his expression of surprise and a smile touched her lips, " You can't bring yourself to do it? "  
  
" I can, I just don't think that it's nescessary now. But, I promise you, I will kill you.... ", he replied in a gruff tone.  
  
Relena snorted and then began to squirm, " Get off of me... "  
  
Heero shook his head, " No. Not until you tell me... "  
  
" I've already told you, I'm not telling you anything... "  
  
" And I've already told you, I'm not moving until you tell me... ", he retorted.  
  
" Would you like me to pull the same stunt on you that I did on your friend? "  
  
Heero lifted an eyebrow, " Is that a threat? "  
  
Relena bit her lip, " I...I don't know... "  
  
Heero searched her face with his deep cobalt blue eyes and then lifted himself off of her. He took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. Relena stood up slowly and looked at him before she turned around and headed for the front doors of the dorm.  
  
Heero cursed loudly and then turned around to find Duo and Trowa standing there, staring at him. Duo lifted an eyebrow and crossed his own arms over his chest. Heero scowled, " What? ", he demanded as he brushed past the, to head back to his room.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Relena ran down the steps to the car that waited for her. She yanked open one of the back doors and climbed in. Sandra Courtlin, the family's personal chaffeur, glanced up at her in the rearview mirror, " 'verything gone as ye planned? "  
  
Relena closed her eyes and racked a hand though her hair, " Yes! Everything went smoothly... ", she lied as she leaned her head back against the leather seat.  
  
Sandra nodded and began to drive, " Aye... "  
  
Relena opened her eyes and watched out the window at the passing buildings until she arrived at her brother's mansion in the Cinq Kingdom. She thanked Sandra and then made her way towards her bedroom. Her brother had a bedroom fixed up for her everytime she visited or had business to attend to.  
  
She closed the door and walked over to the bed, where she fell back onto it. She closed her eyes and brought trembling fingers to graze her lips, as if she still felt the kiss. She groaned lightly and then ran a hand over her face.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Relena groaned loudly in response. The door then opened and Noin's head popped into the room, " Relena? You alright? "  
  
Relena lifted her head off the bed to look over at her, " Noin? No..... ", she replied as she let her head drop back to the bed.  
  
Noin walked into the room and then walked over to the bed where she sat down beside Relena, " What's wrong? How'd it go? ", she asked her young sister-in-law.  
  
Relena grimaced, " .....bad. That's all I can say... "  
  
" Relena? Why didn't you tell me about....well, me and your brother, about your dreams? "  
  
Relena sat up and looked at her, " How'd you...know? "  
  
Noin bit her lip and looked down at the bed. She remained silent. Relena jumped off the bed and crossed her arms over her chest, " He didn't? "   
  
Noin looked up at her with pleading eyes, " Relena...he, I mean...we both did it. We care for your safety. We had to do it.... "  
  
Relena shook her head and made her way towards the door, " Where is he? In his office? ", she asked over her shoulder. ' He spied on me! '  
  
Noin stood up and nodded, " Yes, but -- "  
  
" This is the last straw! ", she yelled as she cut her off. She stormed from the room to walk down the hall to her brother's office. She heard shouting from the other side of the closed door and caught the name, ' Heero ', before she opened the door and froze.  
  
Standing in front of her was Daniel Benton. His face was red and flushed as he took a threatening step towards Milliardo. Relena frowned impatiently and then stepped into the room, making herself known by slamming the door hard. Daniel whirled around and glared at her.  
  
Milliardo cursed silently, " R-relena...what are you doing here, so early? ", he asked trying to keep his voice low snd soft.  
  
Daniel sneered, " Yes! What are you doing here? Where's Heero Yuy? ", he demanded, his American accent accusing.  
  
She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, " I was just about to ask you the same thing, Mr. Benton.. "  
  
Daniel snorted, " Where is he, Ms. Peacecraft? "  
  
" I have nothing more to say to you. Now, leave us. I have important issues to talk about with my dear brother... ", she said with a sneer as she shot Milliardo a nasty look.  
  
Milliardo sighed loudly as he sank down into his chair with a hand to his forehead. Daniel lifted an eyebrow and then shook his head, " I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened. "  
  
Relena cocked her head to the side, " And would I want to tell you just yet? "  
  
" Because peace for the Colonies and for Earth are on the line, Ms. Peacecraft. You haven't forgotten our little deal already, have you? "  
  
Relena rolled her eyes as Milliardo watched her, " I haven't forgotten, Mr. Daniels...but if you want this...Heero Yuy, then you might as well go out there and get him yourself. I won't be apart of this anymore. This the dirty work for the likes of someone like you, not someone like me.... "  
  
Milliardo held his breath and watched Daniel's face as it turned a darker shade of red. Relena held her ground with her head held high.   
  
Daniel narrowed his eyes and took a step towards her, " I would watch to whom you speak to, Ms. Peacecraft... "  
  
She lifted an eyebrow, " And who do I speak to? I believe that it's you who should be watching to whom you speak to, Mr. Daniel.... ", she retorted, her voice rising a notch.  
  
Daniel growled under his breath and took another step towards her. He raised his hand and walked right up to her. Milliardo jumped out of his chair and ran towards them. Daniel brought his hand back and then let it fly, hoping that it would hit Relena's cheek.  
  
Milliardo grabbed his wrist and yanked him away from Relena, who was shaking slightly and backing away. Daniel turned his head to look at Milliardo and he sneered, " Remove your hand from me.... "  
  
Millardo shook his head, " Not if you're going to be a threat to my family. This is my baby sister, not your wife, Mr. Daniel. I won't allow you to treat her like that.... "  
  
Daniel wrenched his arm from Milliardo's grasp and then let out an angered cry as he spun around and stormed from the room, slamming the door on the way out. Milliardo let out a breath of relief that he didn't realize that he was holding. He turned around and faced Relena who was staring at the door with wide eyes.  
  
Relena blinked hard and looked at him. After realising why she had decided to come to his office she pressed her lips together tightly and crossed her arms over her chest, " Why? ", she demanded.  
  
Milliardo frowned and walked to his desk. He sat down in the chair and sighed lightly, " Why, what? "  
  
" Why'd you spy on me? ", she asked as she turned to face him. " You know I wouldn't take it anymore, with you're spying on me and prying into my life... "  
  
" I care about you, Relena. I had to do it. God only knows what this Heero Yuy would do to you... "  
  
Relena narrowed her eyes and then threw her arms up into the air, " Milliardo, he didn't do anything. He was just curious about how I knew about his code name...and other stuff.... "  
  
" Did you tell him? "  
  
Relena shook her head, " No. I made a promise, and I'm keeping it. "  
  
" What about this....'other stuff'... "  
  
" Oh....it's nothing. "  
  
Milliardo lifted an eyebrow, " What else happened? "  
  
Relena smirked, " Is that a demand to know, or are you asking? "  
  
" I want to know, Relena. What else happened? ", he asked again.  
  
" Nothin! How many times do I have to tell you? "  
  
Milliardo lifted a hand and pointed to her cheek, " Then what happened to your cheek? And don't tell me you fell... "  
  
Relena brought a hand up to gingerly touch the bruised and raw skin of her cheek, " I...I did fall... "  
  
Milliardo snorted and then replied softly, " Bullshit, Relena. Tell me the truth.... "  
  
Relena sighed though her nose as she bit her lip, " I, Heero.... "  
  
" Heero what? Did he hurt you? Did he do that to you? ", Milliardo demanded.  
  
Relena shook her head, " No. Well yes, but it was my fault for running..... "  
  
" Running? From what? "  
  
" Him....all of them. I couldn't do it anymore... ", she confessed.  
  
" Why? What were they doing? "  
  
" Trying to pry the information out of me. Plus I couldn't be there anymore to do it. I mean...he was hardheaded afterwords, but before he was...different... "  
  
" How so? "  
  
" Like he was..... ", she shook her head. " This isn't why I came here, brother... "  
  
" Then why did you? "  
  
" You were spying on me....and you know it. Noin asked me about my dreams and there's no way no one could know about them, unless they were...spying. "  
  
Milliardo frowned, " Like I said before I care about you. I didn't want anything to happen to you.... "  
  
Relena sighed and then placed a hand to her forehead, " But you spied on me, brother! How could you? This is the last time. The last time! All you've done is spy on me. I can't do anything without you listening in on my conversations. I can't do anything without you having someone follow me around. I'm like a...a...prisoner! "  
  
Milliardo stood up and placed his hands firmly on the desktop, " Relena! Mother made me promise something to her when she was on her deathbed. She made me promise that I'd take care of you, no matter what I had to do. I made that promise and I mean to keep it, Relena.... "  
  
Relena shook her head, " I don't care what she made you promise. I'm sick and tired of this little game of yours, brother. I just want out. You tell Daniel Benton that if he ever wants me to go and get Heero Yuy for him, that he'll have to go and get some other woman to seduce him. I'm not in the mood for such shit.... "  
  
Milliardo lifted an eyebrow, " Seduction? When was that ever discussed? "  
  
Relena shrugged, " I don't know, but I won't be here anymore to help you and him. "  
  
" Why me? You think I like this idea too? "  
  
" You seem to be enjoying it, brother. "  
  
" You're wrong. You are so wrong! ", he told her. " I don't want any part in this as much as you do either... "  
  
" Then why make me do it? "  
  
" We have no choice. We are the Peacecrafts of the Cinq Kingdom. We're the one who provide the Colonies and the Earth's Sphere with peace. It's our jobs as Peacecrafts... "  
  
" You're wrong at the, brother. You can get someone else like the Preventers to do that. We don't have to do it. That's why I'm leaving you and the Cinq Kingdom.... "  
  
Milliardo stared at her, dumbstruck. He was speechless. Relena nodded, " You heard me right, brother. I'm leaving you, Noin, and the entire Cinq Kingdom.... "  
  
Milliardo shook his head, " Y-you can't! "  
  
Relena nodded again, " Watch me. I will be leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me, brother. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but as I told you earlier, this is the last straw.... "  
  
" I won't allow it, Relena. It's suicide to go out there. With Benton pissed at you, you're most likely to become his puppet....or something like it. "  
  
" I don't care. As long as I have my freedom, I'm happy. I don't want you following me...nothing. "  
  
Milliardo sighed heavily and sat down in his chair. He leaned back and ran a hand over his face, " You're still going to that banquet tonight at the Winner residence. I don't care how much you bitch, Relena, you're going to it. We were invited by Quartre Raberba Winner himself and he expects you to show up... "  
  
Relena groaned, " But - "  
  
" No ' buts ' about it, Relena. You have to go and you will go. Just this once.... "  
  
" Alright...I'll go. Are you going to be going as well? ", she asked quietly as she scratched her head.  
  
Milliardo nodded, " Yes, with Noin. "  
  
Relena nodded and a smile came onto her lips, " Good to hear...I'm going to go and shower, then change, then pack up whatever I have here, and then we'll go, alright with you? "  
  
Milliardo nodded again, " Yes...but do you think this is wise, Relena? Going out into the public... "  
  
Relena's smile was wiped from her face and replaced with a frown, " It's not like anything bad is going to happen to me. It's not like he's going to murder me, or rape me, or beat me... "  
  
Milliardo's lips went into a tight line, " You don't know that....I just want you to be...careful. "  
  
" I will, brother. I will... " 


	3. It was a simple task for them, and they ...

Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing....that is all.....  
Dedication: To Tira_Mearl_Festa, Taemyr, Zidane's Dagger, and Siena. And also to you; the reader and the reviewer.  
  
  
~**~Chapter 3~**~  
  
~*~It was a simple task for them, and they fucked up~*~  
  
  
Relena frowned deeply as she towel dried her hair. She stared at her reflection and cocked her head to the side. Relena looked like her mother and her brother looked like their father. She shook her head and began to brush out the long sandy brown hair.  
  
Tonight was the night. Relena, Noin, and her brother were going to Quartre Raberba Winner's banquet. Relena sighed heavily as she reached out to pick up her blowdryer and then switch it on. She ran it over her hair and closed her eyes.  
  
' I wonder what will happen now. Mr. Benton was a little peeved at me for not getting Heero for him....Heero... ', she thought and her eyes snapped open.  
  
Relena turned the blowdryer off and laid it down onto the little table in front of her. She bit her lip as she piled her hair on top of her head and then curled the long strands of hair that hung around her face and ears into soft ringettes and curls.  
  
Relena looked at herself once in the mirror before getting off the chair and gliding over to the closet to pick out a dress. She pulled open the doors and frowned as her eyes scanned the assorted dresses hanging in front of her eyes. Relena's soft deep blue eyes came to rest upon a black dress.  
  
Relena pulled it out and held it in front of her as she walked over to the full length mirror. It was a black spagetthi strap dress that had a long slit up the entire right leg. On the back of it, it revealed her entire back as it dropped down to the small of her back in a wide, large V. Thin, small straps criss-crossed over each other on the back.  
  
A smile came onto Relena's lips as she stripped herself of the white thick robe to slip into the dress. She walked to her dresser and bent down to open the bottom drawer. Relena reached in and pulled out a black thong. She chuckled and slipped into it. Relena walked over to the mirror and spun around once.  
  
The front of the dress spilled down onto her breasts in folds and Relena smiled, ' God will this be one fun night...with my brother watching my every move, I won't be able to do anything..... '  
  
A loud knock at the door caused Relena to jump slightly, " Come in..... "  
  
Milliardo opened the door and walked into the room. He stopped and looked at her, " You look like mother.... ", he said softly.  
  
Relena smiled and walked over to him. She hugged him hard, " Milliardo...please.... "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Nothing....I just don't want to have to think about her now. I'm a little nervous with this having to go to this banquet. I don't know anybody and they don't know me...... "  
  
Milliardo smiled lightly and reached out to gently tug playfully at one of her curls that hung by her eyes, " You'll know me and Noin....doesn't that count? "  
  
" Yes....but I'll know no one my age...... "  
  
Milliardo sighed, " Look, Relena...I know you don't want to go, but I think you'll find someone there who you'll be able to be with. I'm sure you'll have fun..... "  
  
Relena frowned, " I hope so. Why'd you come here? "  
  
Milliardo smiled lightly, " To tell you that everyone's waiting. And that we're leaving now....the limo is waiting.... "  
  
Relena nodded, " Alright....I'll be with you in just a few minutes...I gotta do one last thing. "  
  
Milliardo nodded and left the room. Relena sighed and made her way to her nightstand. She pulled open the drawer and reached inside to pull out a small gun and then shove it into her handbag. She turned and made her way towards the door. Relena took one look over her shoulder before closing the light and closing the door behind her.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Heero groaned lightly as Duo fixed his tie after he told him to just leave it. Trowa stood there, leaning against the window, with his arms crossed. Wufei looked at the ground, frowning deeply. Duo looked up at Heero and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
" If you had asked for help with this, then it wouldn't be all tangled like this....but, no. You had to go and prove to us that you could do it by yourself, and look what happened? "  
  
" Duo....can you just hurry up? Without complaining? ", Heero asked as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Duo frowned, " Well, excuse me... "  
  
Trowa cocked his head to the side, " Can you both stop complaining? We're suppose to be there in fifteen minutes and here you two are, complaining and keeping us from going.... "  
  
Wufei lifted his head and nodded, " Yeah....hurry up. "  
  
Heero scowled at Wufei, " Just shut up.... ", he muttered.  
  
Wufei mumbled something about him being pathetic and weak. Heero growled under his breath and Duo placed a hand on his shoulder. Heero looked at him with a glare.  
  
Duo frowned, " Forget about him, Heero. We have a banquet to go to, and you're not going to ruin it for Quartre... "  
  
Heero sighed through clenched teeth, " Fine! But don't tell me. Tell him. "  
  
" Whatever you say, Heero.... "  
  
Trowa watched Heero as he walked over to the mirror and raked a hand through his dark brown hair. Heero found Trowa watching him in the mirror and he frowned, " What? "  
  
Trowa shrugged lightly and walked over to him, " Nothing. I was just thinking about that girl who was here earlier. She....was weird.... "  
  
Heero snorted and then nodded, " All women are weird.... "  
  
Duo looked over at Heero, " Most of them are...but Hilde isn't...", he replied grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Heero shook his head as he rolled his eyes. He turned around and looked at Trowa then at Duo, " Let's go...Quartre's expecting us. Remember? "  
  
Duo and Trowa nodded. They looked over at Wufei and then looked at Heero. Heero shrugged and crossed the room to open the door. Duo sighed heavily and walked out of the room with Trowa and Wufeo not far behind. Heero stayed back to lock the door.  
  
Heero chased after the other guys and then frowned deeply, ' What am I going to do? J is dead....I don't know wo my family is. I don't know if they're alive, or dead..... '  
  
Duo looked over his shoulder at Heero and saw the look of confusion on his face. Duo slowed down just a bit until he was walking beside Heero. Heero looked over and frowned, " What? "  
  
Duo shrugged, " I don't know. You ask me...you're the one carrying the look on your face. It's like someone died or something. Who died? "  
  
Heero sighed and shook his head, " No one. I'm just....thinking, that's all.... "  
  
" About who? What? "  
  
Heero shrugged, " Nevermind.... "  
  
Duo lifted an eyebrow, " It's about her? Isn't it? ", he replied softly.  
  
Heero glanced over at him, " .....No..... "  
  
" Alright....if you say so..... "  
  
Trowa stopped in front of the limousine. He looked at Heero then at Duo as Wufei brushed past him to climb into the car. Heero heard Duo sigh as he climbed in after him. After they were in the car, Trowa looked at Heero and grazed a finger over his lip.  
  
" Heero....what happened between you and that girl, earlier in the hallway? ", Trowa asked him.  
  
Heero looked at the ground and shrugged, " I don't know..... "  
  
Duo lifted an eyebrow, " You do so! "  
  
" No, I don't..... "  
  
Duo waved a hand through the air, " Whatever, Heero. Just come out with it. What was exchanged between you? "  
  
Heero sighed and remained silent. Duo frowned, leaned forward, and rested a hand on Heero's shoulder. Heero slapped it away and sat back in the leather seat, " Just leave me alone. Don't talk to me at all tonight. I have somethings that I need to take care of.... "  
  
" Like what? ", Wufei spoke up from across him.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes, " Just...things. "  
  
" That helps... ", Duo muttered as he rubbed at his wrist and leaned back against the seat.  
  
Heero snorted, " Duo. Just don't bother me tonight. None of you..... "  
  
Trowa scratched his head, " Why, Heero? "  
  
" None of your business, Trowa. It's something personal.....that's why. "  
  
They all shut up after that, riding in silence to the Winner residence, Wufei and Heero looking out the window, and Duo and Trowa deep in their own thoughts.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Quartre Raberba Winner sighed lightly as he walked down the quiet hall filled with pictures of his entire family, including his twenty-nine sisters. Quartre could hear the sounds of the servants shuffling around from the end of the hall and he frowned lightly. Sounds of approaching footsteps caused Quartre to stop.  
  
" It's alright, Master Quartre...it's only me. ", the deep baritone voice called out from behind.  
  
Quartre smiled gently and turned to face Rashid, " Hello, Rashid. What brings you here? "  
  
Rashid shrugged lightly and walked up beside him, " Nothing. You've just been missing for the past hour or so and we started to worry. Is there something on your mind that you'd like to talk about? "  
  
Quartre reached up and scratched the back of his neck, " Rashid? You remember the accident? "  
  
Rashid nodded and raked a hand through his short black hair, " Yes, why, Master Quartre? "  
  
" I was just remembering. ", Quartre replied softly as he bowed his head.  
  
" Oh. Remembering what? "  
  
" Who was involved. I was remembering the one who we all loved, and then had to let go.... "  
  
Rashid frowned lightly, " Master Quartre. You shouldn't be sad for her. I'm sure that she's in a better place now. "  
  
Quartre frowned as he ran a hand through his pale blonde hair, " Rashid....why do you think Jaina did what she did? "  
  
" To save you and the others, Master Quartre..... "  
  
Quartre sighed heavily and Rashid placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder, " Don't let it bother you, Master Quartre....you have a banquet to host, remember? Everyone will be arriving in the next ten minutes... "  
  
" I know, Rashid. ", Quartre replied as he reached up and squeezed Rashid's hand gently.  
  
Rashid smiled lightly as he led Quartre back into the dining hall where all the servants and maids were quickly checking over the table stacked with food and drinks. Quartre looked up at Rashid and wrinkled his nose, " Who's coming again? The other pilots, and the Peacecrafts? "  
  
Rashid nodded, " Yes. Dorothy Catalonia and Lucrezia Noin as well..... ", he reminded him lightly.  
  
Quartre suddenly chuckled, " I wonder if Heero and Relena will get along. I mean...they're both single, right? And I'm sure they'll get along.... "  
  
Rashid lifted an eyebrow, " Yeah....like a fly and flypaper... "  
  
" Rashid! ", Quartre exclaimed as he fully turned to face the older man. " Why'd you say that? What made you say it? "  
  
Rashid laughed loudly, " Master Quartre. I'm sure you know about Heero not being the one to be...er, the social type. And besides....Miss Relena will not go for someone as egotistical as him.... "  
  
" Hm....you're probably right. But I'm sure that she can change him, if he's so....egotistical... ", Quartre mumbled.  
  
Rashid looked over Quartre's shoulder to watch as Abdul waved his arms frantically in the air. Rashid cursed lightly under his breath and gave Quartre's shoulder a light pat, " Master Quartre....Abdul's waving his arms at me. I think he needs me for something...I'll be back when the guests arrive... "  
  
Quartre nodded and watched Rashid as he jogged across the large dining hall towards Abdul. He shook his head and smiled lightly. The image of Jaina's smiling face popped into his mind and he sighed heavily as he heard the chime of the doorbell echoing throughout the entire mansion.  
  
' Well....here we go....a night of possible destruction.... ', Quartre thought as he made his way towards the front doors with a smile on his face.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Marquise Weridge placed his lower lip between his teeth and nibbled lightly as he read the report in his hands. It was from the Earth's Sphere Alliance and it wasn't a very pleasant report at that....  
  
' Dated for March 23rd at approximately noon. The possible date for the executions of ALL Peacecrafts...... '  
  
Marquise groaned lightly as he let the report drop to his desk. His only grandchildren were going to be executed and there was not a thing he could do about it either. Marquise knew that it just wasn't the Earth's Sphere Alliance behind this little plot, but it was the Benton Foundation as well.  
  
Marquise slammed his wrinkled hands down on the desk and cursed loudly, " Why, I'm going to get that son of a bitch...I swear it. He's trying to take what's left of my family from me....and why? Because of this damn Heero Yuy character.... "  
  
There was a knock at the door and Janice's redhead popped in. Her violet eyes found Marquise's blue ones and she smiled briefly, " Mr. Benton on line....3, Mr. Weridge.... "  
  
Marquise smiled lightly and nodded, " Thank you Janice.... "  
  
Janice nodded and disappeared from the room. Marquise cleared his throat and then lifted the receiver to his ear. He reached out and pressed the number three button. Anger flared through his veins as he listened onto Daniel Benton yelling at someone in the background.  
  
" Hello? Benton? ", Marquise yelled.  
  
" Hello, Marquise... ", Daniel replied with a sarcastic tone. " How have you been doing these days? "  
  
Maruqise growled through clenched teeth, " Dammnit, Benton! My only grandchildren...how could you? "  
  
" How could I what? "  
  
" Send them off for possible execution? Relena's only eighteen and Milliardo's only twenty-two. How could you be so heartless, Benton? They haven't even lived their lives to the limit yet! ", Marquise spat venomiously.  
  
" They both crossed some lines with me AND the Earth's Sphere Alliance, Weridge. They deserve to die... ", Daniel retorted.  
  
Marquise snorted in disgust, " And why's that, Benton? Because they wouldn't bring this Heero Yuy to you? "  
  
" You stay away from that subject, Weridge.... "  
  
Marquise lifted a gray brow, " And why is that? Because the Peacecrafts didn't bow down to your wishes, Benton? Because they didn't co-operate? "  
  
Daniel growled loudly, " I'm warning you, Weridge! Don't piss around with that area. It's none of your concern. "  
  
" Whatever, Benton. Why'd you do it? Is it because you can't handle the fact that you're getting fucked around by a bunch of ' kids '? "  
  
" No! I'm just pissed cause they didn't do as I had asked. It was a simple task for them, and they fucked up. "  
  
" So where does the Earth's Sphere Alliance come in? "  
  
" It comes in when we execute the Queen of the world.... "  
  
Marquise growled this time, " Dammnit, Benton! You can't go and execute the Queen of the world....they won't let you. Not over some stupid thing about her not being able to bring you Heero Yuy! "  
  
" The Earth's Sphere Alliance is letting me do it. I am thankful to them....it's them who are deciding her fate. If you want your grandchildren to stay alive, then I suggest you go and rant to them, old man. "  
  
" But why, Benton? You were never so cold, and ruthless! Whatever happened? "  
  
Daniel Benton was silent for a few minutes before he spoke, " The child of fate was brought into this world.... "  
  
Click.   
  
Marquise pulled the receiver from his ear and stared at it. Before putting it down on it's hook he shook his head, " Child of fate? Who the hell could that be? It couldn't Heero Yuy.....could it? "  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Relena bit her lip lightly as she stepped out of the car with Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft and her brother. The three of them quickly made their ways up the stairs after bidding a farewell to Sandra. Noin looked over at Relena and flashed her a smile.  
  
Relena looked up at her brother and then at her sister-in-law. She smiled and reached out to take a hold of her hand. Noin gave Relena's hand a gently squeeze as she leaned in towards her, placing her mouth close to Relena's ear.  
  
" Don't go and get any ideas about leaving early tonight, Relena. Your brother's going to be watching you like a hawk.... "  
  
Relena giggled and nodded, " Oh...I wouldn't even dare.... ", she whispered back.  
  
Milliardo rolled his eyes and grinned, " Come on now, ladies...why would I do that to my poor little baby sister? "  
  
Noin stood up and looked at him, lifting a dark brow, " You're just pulling our legs, Milliardo. There's no way that you're going to not watch your baby sister for the entire night...that's just....so....unprotective of you. ", her tone oozed with sarcasm.  
  
Milliardo winced lightly and gave her arm a hard squeeze, " Now, now, now, Noin....why watch her, when I can watch....you? ", he replied as he lowered his mouth to her cheek.  
  
Relena giggled again and then slipped her hand from Noin's. She hurried up the stairs so her brother and sister-in-law could be alone for awhile. Relena watched as someone with pale blonde hair shook hands with men and kissed the gloved hands of the ladies. Relena slowly walked up to him and found herself staring into a pair of Aqua eyes.  
  
" Hello, Quartre. Long time no see.... ", Relena muttered under her breath as Quartre reached out to gently grasp her hand and then bring it to his lips.  
  
Quartre nodded, " Yes. You've grown..... "  
  
Relena blushed a light rose, " So have you. When you're done greet your guests, perhaps we could walk and have a talk? ", she suggested lightly.  
  
Quartre bowed slightly, " Of course, your Highness.... ", he joked lightly.  
  
Relena smiled and chuckled, " Always the playful one, huh? "  
  
Quartre stood up smiling, " I could take that walk with you now, if you want? I mean...everyone is here, and your brother and sister-in-law are coming right now... "  
  
Relena nodded and walked into the grand hall. A large and long crystal chandalier hung from the ceiling coming down to the ground almose. Relena walked past it and Quartre walked after her with his hands clasped behind his back. He didn't know what to say. Relena reminded him so much of Jaina Konoko and her ways with peace.  
  
Relena suddenly stopped and looked behind her, " Why are you dwaddling? "  
  
Quartre blinked and walked up to her side, " Wha -? Oh...I'm sorry, Relena. I was just thinking of Jaina.... "  
  
Relena nodded and linked an arm through his, " Oh, that's perfectly alright. So...would you mind explaining who's here? I don't know anyone...except for you and my family... "  
  
Quartre nodded and gently patted her hand, " Yes, of course. Well...to your right, we have the Ambassador Konoko...Jaina's grandfather. He was honored to be invited. Um...to your left, we have some very good friends of mine who come from all over the world.... "  
  
Relena looked to her left and squinted her eyes as she watched the four men talking. One looked familiar. Black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Relena frowned and then gasped, " Wufei!! "  
  
Quartre lifted an eyebrow, " What? You know him? "  
  
Relena shrugged, " Only somewhat...I met him this afternoon. "  
  
" How so? "  
  
Relena smirked, " Through a friend by the name of Heero Yuy... "  
  
Quartre's mouth fell open, " I..I don't know what to say, Relena.... "  
  
" You don't have to say anything. I already know what you're around to say....and I can't tell you how I found out his code name...."  
  
" Why not? "  
  
" It's a personal and confidential thing.....between me and my brother.... "  
  
Quartre nodded as he scratched his head lightly, " I see.....so have things been going for you, since I last talked to you I mean... "  
  
Relena suddenly sighed heavily. Quartre glanced at her from the corner of his eye, " That bad huh? "  
  
Relena looked down at the ground and shrugged lightly, " I don't know how to explain the turn of events that have happened in the past....seven hours..... "  
  
" Oh....then if you don't want to, then you don't have to. ", Quartre assured her gently.  
  
" Thank you... "  
  
" For what? "  
  
" Caring...understanding, being there for me... ", Relena whispered softly.  
  
Quartre shrugged lightly, " Hey, that's what friends are for, Relena..... "  
  
" You're right... "  
  
Quartre suddenly smiled, " Now. How about we go and meet them. "  
  
Relena's head shot up and she looked at him, " S-see who? "  
  
" Wufei and the gang.... "  
  
" Uh.... "  
  
" You don't want to, or something? "  
  
Relena shook her head, " I don't know. Wufei and I had a pretty bad start.... "  
  
" Oh, how so? "  
  
Relena shook her head again, " It's nothing big... "  
  
" Well then, if it's not that big, then I'm sure you can come with me to say hi or something.... "  
  
Relena swallowed thickly. She was numb with some emotion that she couldn't describe. Relena couldn't lift her feet to turn and run. She just stood there looking up into Quartre's friendly and open face...throwing nervous glances over at the four men standing by the far wall of the mansion's dining room.....  
  
**********************************************  
  
Duo threw his head back and laughed at something that Heero had said. Heero just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the ground. Trowa chuckled lightly, " Heero...don't be so down...you're going to ruin this party for us.... "  
  
" This is no party..... ", Heero muttered.  
  
" Heero doesn't know how to party, Trowa.... ", Duo joked as he took a long sip of his red wine.  
  
Wufei snorted and scratched the back of his neck. Heero looked over at him and frowned, " I'm going to go find a bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes.... "  
  
Duo nodded and took another sip of his wine, " Whatever you say, Heero. Just hurry back will ya? A gang of suspicious looking men just walked into the house.... ", he nodded his head to the direction of the door where a gang of eight men dressed in identical black tuxes stood.  
  
Heero nodded and brushed past Trowa to disappear up the stairs. Trowa walked over to Duo and glanced at the men, " Who do you think they are? "  
  
Duo shrugged, " I don't know. Quartre's new bodyguards? "  
  
Wufei snorted again and turned around to look at them, instead his black, beady eyes met a familiar girl's blue ones. He growled and looked over at Duo over his shoulder, " Looks like we have a guest, boys.... "  
  
" Huh? ", Duo muttered under his breath as he looked around the large room, his eyes scanning guest per guest.  
  
" Where? ", Trowa asked lightly.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and whirled around to face the to men, " The chick who has the apparent hots for Heero... "  
  
" Relena?! ", Duo nearly cried out.  
  
Wufei nodded and Trowa lifted an eyebrow, " Interesting... ", Trowa muttered as he looked over at Duo.  
  
Duo looked at Trowa and read what Trowa wanted to say outloud but didn't dare, because of Wufei's encounter with her, " Alright....alright, Trowa. ", Duo muttered as he took a step forward,  
  
Wufei stepped in his path and crossed his arms over his chest, " Where do you think you're going? "  
  
" To go and talk to her. To apologize for you're bitching that you gave her this afternoon... ", Duo stated simply.  
  
Wufei sighed and moved to the side to let him pass. Duo hummed quietly as he walked up to the pair. Quartre looked at him and smiled, " Duo! How have you been? "  
  
Duo shrugged lightly and took a sip from his glass again, " I've been alright. What about you? "  
  
" The same. Have you met, Relena Peacecraft? ", Quartre asked lightly as he glanced at her.  
  
Relena smiled at Quartre then at Duo, " Yes. We've already met.... "  
  
Duo smiled and nodded, " Yes...quite a...er, performance you gave us there this afternoon, Relena.... ", he commented.  
  
Quartre lifted an eyebrow, " Excuse me? Have I missed something? "  
  
Relena and Duo both shook their heads. Relena smirked, " Quartre? Would you mind...if Duo and I went for a walk. I have to talk to him, in private.... "  
  
Quartre slipped his arm from hers and nodded, hesitant at first, " Of course.... "  
  
Duo sighed lightly and watched as Quartre crossed the dining hall to greet some guests that he had missed, " So...why are you here? ", he asked lightly.  
  
Relena looked at the ground, " I was invited. What about you? "  
  
" Me and the others have known Quartre for about five years now....so he invited us as well. "  
  
" Oh.... "  
  
" Relena? Out in the hallway this afternoon...what happened between you and Heero? "  
  
Relena shrugged lightly, " Nothing really...why? "  
  
Duo shrugged, " I don't know. I was just a little curious. So how have you been for the past five hours? "  
  
Relena chuckled, " Fine...you? "  
  
" Same...who are you here with? "  
  
" My brother, Milliardo Peacecraft.... "  
  
Duo's eyebrows went up in surprise, " That's right! You said that you were Relena Peacecraft....wow. TheQueen of the world is standing beside me and she's talking to me....I'm honored, your Highness... ", he joked.  
  
Relena chuckled again and gently swatted him in the arm, " Duo! You don't have to act like that around me... "  
  
" I know... "  
  
" Where's Heero? Did he come with you? ", Relena suddenly asked as she looked over his shoulder to where Trowa and Wufei once were standing.  
  
Duo nodded, " He's here. He's just busy at the moment.... "  
  
" Oh..... "  
  
Rashid slowly made his way towards them and bowed slightly before Relena, " Miss Relena...how are you this night? "  
  
Relena flashed him a smiled and shrugged, " I'm alright, Rashid...how about you? "  
  
Rashid stood up straight and grinned, " I'm alright. I'm just getting tired... "  
  
" Oh...why don't you rest? ", Relena suggeste.  
  
Rashid shrugged and looked at the ground. Duo studied Relena's face closely. Relena cocked her head to the side and then wrinkled her nose, " Rashid? Is something wrong? "  
  
Rashid looked up and Relena was surprised to see that tears glazed his dark eyes, " I...I'm sorry, Miss Relena. I should be going.... "  
  
Relena outstretched a hand to him, but he was already gone. Duo bit his lip and gently reached out to grasp her shockingly ice cold hand in his warm one, " Relena.... "  
  
Relena looked at him, " Y-you see that? "  
  
" See what? "  
  
" The...nevermind.... ", she muttered as she gave his hand a squeeze. " It was nothing.... "  
  
Duo nodded. He had seen the sudden glaze of tears. But why would they be there? Was it because Jaina was now gone? Duo shook his head and then blinked as he watched Quartre fly up the stairs. Trowa rushed over and looked at Relena once. He flashed her a brief smile before looking at Duo.  
  
" Duo...we have a little bit of a problem.... ", Trowa whispered.  
  
" What now? Heero break the seat for the toilet? "  
  
Trowa shook his head and looked him in the eye, " This is serious. Heero hasn't come downstairs yet. He's been up there for a whole fifteen minutes, which is not like him at all.... "  
  
Duo blinked and nodded, " You're right, Trowa. "  
  
" I know I'm right.... "  
  
Relena looked at the two men frowning, " What's wrong with Heero now? "  
  
Trowa looked up at her, " Nothing. We have it under control..... "  
  
Relena shook her head, " No you don't..... "  
  
Duo looked at Trowa and then at Relena, " Hey, Relena...don't get all worked up now. Heero's going to come down anytime soon.... "  
  
Relena slipped her hand from Duo's and gave him a smile, " I'll be right back, alright? "  
  
" Where are you going? ", Duo and Trowa asked in unison.  
  
" To the little girl's room.... ", she replied simply over her shoulder as she began to run in her high heels towards the stairs.  
  
Duo and Trowa watched her and then looked at each other. Duo shook his head, " This isn't good.... " 


	4. Mission Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing....  
Dedication: To Zidane's Dagger, Siena, Taemyr, Tira_Mearl_Festa, and Mystic Blue.......(True fans of the Leia Avenrose...*winks* )  
  
  
~**~Chapter 4~**~  
  
~*~Mission complete~*~  
  
Heero squinted his eyes against the harsh glare of the computer screen as he read the list of names that quickly scrolled up the screen on it's own. He had spotted a couple of names that he had recognized but didn't bother with them. Heero was only after one name and that was Jaina Konoko. He was scrolling through the list of names when one name caught his eye; Relena Peacecraft.  
  
" Let's see what we can cook up on you.... ", Heero muttered lightly as he hit the down button then enter to acess the selected file.  
  
There was a sudden beeping sound and the words ' Access Denied ' flashed across the screen. Heero lifted an eyebrow and then scratched his chin in thought as he watched the words flash repeatedly.   
  
' What could be so private or confidential that she doesn't want anyone to know about...what is she hiding? ", Heero wondered as he bit his lip.  
  
Heero's fingers skimmed the keyboard swiftly and easily as he began to try and crack the code for access. Heero was about to press down the last letter when he heard something.  
  
" Heero.... ", a soft whisper came from down the hall followed by quiet and light footsteps.  
  
They stopped in front of the door to the room he was occupying.....  
  
***************  
  
' Where could he be hiding, now? ', Relena thought as she quietly opened a door.  
  
Relena slowly pushed it open and poked her head into the room. No one there. Only a turned on computer that had the words ' Access Granted ' flashing across the screen. Relena stepped into the dark room and made her way over to the computer after softly closing the door behind her.  
  
Relena sat down on the cushioned chair and squinted her eyes as she looked at the screen. She reached down and silently tapped the enter button. Her picture showed up immediaetly on the screen along with her stats. Relena slowly read over the stats and her eyes strayed on her current status; Foreign Minister Dorlien, and Queen of the World.  
  
Relena groaned loudly and reached her hand out to move the mouse. Something cold and round was pressed to her right temple and her hand froze in midair. A strong arm quickly snaked it's way around her neck. Relena swallowed thickly against the arm and then felt warm breath caress her ear and cheek. She struggled slightly against the arm, but the barrel of the gun was pressed into her temple and her head began to throb.  
  
" Get up and don't say anything.... ", a deep, rich voice hissed in her ear.  
  
Relena blinked and slowly got up from the chair with the arm still snaked around her neck. She was quickly pulled back and pressed against the front of a hard, firm, and lean body.  
  
" H-heero? What are you doing here? ", Relena whispered softly as she turned her head to the side and looked at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
Heero looked over at the screen from over Relena's shoulder and then brought his gaze to the side of her face, " Queen of the World, huh? I wonder what the world would think of their Queen if she were dead.... "  
  
Relena shook her head, " Don't Heero.... "  
  
" Why not? I thought you ' longed to die' ? "  
  
Relena winced lightly, " Heero...have you ever loved? "  
  
Heero frowned and then loosened his arm around her neck, " Don't change the subject, Relena. Answer the question. "  
  
Relena frowned suddenly and then brought her hands up to grasp Heero's forearm. She felt the muscles jerk slightly and then ripple as if he had relaxed under her simple touch. Heero tightened his arm around her neck and in response, he felt Relena tightened her small hands on his arm. Relena closed her eyes and leaned back into the hard body. She felt Heero's muscles tense.  
  
" Answer my question, Relena. Did you or did you not long to die? If you did then I'll end your suffering now and forever.... ", Heero demanded quietly.  
  
Relena sighed and then let her hands drop to her sides from Heero's arm, " Do it, Heero. If it'll make you happy, then just go ahead and shoot me.... "  
  
Heero's arm fell from her neck and he backed away from her. Relena slowly turned around and hugged her arms to her chest. She looked into Heero's eyes and gave him a small smile and then a nod of the head. Heero lifted the gun into the air and pointed it at her, chestlevel. He looked into her eyes and watched as emotions unknown to him battled with each other.  
  
Relena suddenly closed her eyes and uncrossed her arms from her chest. She spreaded them out at her sides. Relena felt her knees tremble slightly and then uncontrolably. She tried to push the sounds of happiness and music that floated up into the room from downstairs but she just couldn't do it.  
  
Heero cocked the hammer back and watched as Relena swayed slightly, ' What am I doing? Does she deserve to die? This is right....right? '  
  
Relena opened her eyes and watched as the room began to spin around her. She groaned inwardly and then felt her legs buckle out from under her. Heero pressed the trigger just as Relena fell to the ground. He watched as she slowly fell, and then bounce slightly as she hit the plush carpeted ground.   
  
Before Relena had connected with the ground, she let out a cry as the bullet slid over her bare shoulder. Heero dropped his arm to his side and the gun slid from his grasp to fall to the ground with a soft thud. He looked at Relena's slender figure laying on the ground in the soft light of the computer and he walked over to her.  
  
Heero knelt down and gingerly ran his fingers over the cut on her shoulder that the bullet had made. Baby smooth skin was now scarred for life. He sighed heavily and then stood up. Heero froze as he felt something hard being pressed into the back of his head.  
  
" You didn't have to go and do it, Heero... ", Duo's calm voice said from behind.  
  
Heero closed his eyes, " Who said anything abuot her being dead? ", he replied grimly.  
  
Duo shrugged, " I saw you shoot her. Why'd you do it? "  
  
Heero opened his eyes and stared at the picture of Relena on the computer, and he felt something in his heart that caused a sharp pain to the right side of his head, " Mission complete.... ", he muttered.  
  
Duo's dark brows shot up in surprise, " What?! Mission? Was your mission to kill the Queen of the World, Heero? "  
  
Heero shrugged and then grimaced as Duo pushed the end of the gun into his head, " Answer me, Heero.... "  
  
Heero suddenly snorted in disgust and then dropped to the ground on his knees. Braing his weight on his hands and fingers, he swiftly spun around in a full circle, kicking Duo's feet out from under him. Duo landed harshly on the ground on his back. Heero's move had caught him completely offguard and he closed his eyes against the suden pain in the back of his head.  
  
Heero stood up quickly and walked over to the fallen Duo. He reached down and picked up the gun. Heero cocked the hammer back and pointed it at Duo's head. Duo's muscle tensed as he heard the gun being cocked. Heero narrowed his eyes and then pulled the trigger....  
  
**********  
  
Noin sighed contently as she rested her head against Milliardo's chest. The steady and firm thump-thumo of his heart assured her that tonight, nothing was going to happen, that everything was going to be alright. Milliardo held Noin to his body, loving the feeling of her delicate frame pressed to his well built one as they slowly swayed to the slow song that filled the Winner residence.   
  
Milliardo reached up and gently stroked her dark hair lovingly and Noin lifted her head from his chest to peer up at him with curious eyes.  
  
" Is something wrong, love? ", she asked softly.  
  
Milliardo shook his head and brushed some hair from her eyes, " No... ", he whispered. " Everything's perfect.... "  
  
Noin smiled gently and hugged him hard. Milliardo sighed lightly as he began to scan the dancers and the crowds of people for Relena. He couldn't find her and that was beginning to worry him. A gunshot rang throughout the Winner residence and he felt Noin jump in his arms. Everyone around them were screaming and running around the place.  
  
Milliardo felt a firm hand on his shoulder and he turned around to find himself facing Rashid. Rashid opened his mouth to say something, but Quartre ran to the seventh step on the wide set of stairs.  
  
" Everyone! Stay calm...we have the situation under control and you don't need to worry. Just continue with the dance.... ", Quartre assured them as he held his arms up in the air.  
  
Everyone watched him and he nodded to them all. Milliardo looked down at Noin and then sucked in a sharp of breath, " Where's Relena? ", he demanded.  
  
Noin turned around and looked at everyone. She turned back to him and shrugged lightly, " I don't know. You don't think.... "  
  
Milliardo shook his head hard, " I don't want to think that and I don't want to take the risk of her being in danger... ", he replied as he motioned to the group of men dressed all in black with a nod of his head.  
  
Noin watched as the men ran past Quartre up the stairs, Rashid and Abdul following closely. Noin frowned and scratched her head.  
  
" We should follow them. Just to make sure nothing had happened.... ", Noin whispered.  
  
Milliardo nodded and quickly grabbed Noin's hand and they both ran towards the stairs, until another gunshot caused them to shot dead in their tracks. Noin looked over her shoulder at Milliardo's expression of worry and wrenched her hand from his. She quickly gathered her skirts as high as they'd go and took off up the stairs, throwing off Quartre as he tried to stop her.  
  
Milliardo blinked at what just happened and then took off after her also throwing off Quartre as he ran up the stairs....   
  
**************  
  
Duo blinked a couple of times and suddenly jumped up from the ground, still hearing the sound of the bullet as it pierced the ground, a centimeter from his ear. He took a few steps back from Heero as he rubbed at his left ear, trying to get rid of the ringing noise. Heero looked at Duo and then threw the gun over his shoulder. It landed right beside the computer desk.  
  
The sudden sounds of approaching footsteps caused Duo to take a look over his shoulder at the door. Heero followed his gaze and then took a step back towards Relena's form.  
  
" We've got to get out of here, Heero... ", Duo hissed suddenly as he turned his back to Heero and began to back away from the door.  
  
" I know! ", Heero replied curtly.  
  
The footsteps stopped and it went silent. No sounds of the music from downstairs floated into the second floor hall. Just dead, eerie silence. Duo turned his back to the door and looked at Heero, only to jump and whirl around as the door was kicked open.  
  
Eight men stood there in the doorway and Duo took a step back, silently cursing to himself. The man in the front of the group pointed to Relena's form.  
  
" Her! Now!! ", the man shouted as he pulled a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at Duo.  
  
Duo froze and stared at the men as he lifted his hands into the air. Heero took a step back and another man stepped into the room and pointed a gun at him, " Don't even think about it, buddy! ", he shouted.  
  
A man with short blonde hair pushed past the leader to calmly walk over to Relena. Heero stepped in his way and the man who had his gun pointed at him, pulled the trigger. Heero didn't flinch as he felt the bullet hit the flesh on his right arm. Duo blinked and then shook his head as he swiftly reached behind him and pulled out two guns.  
  
" Tyler! ", he shouted as he threw him the gun, using his real name instead of the code name for safety reasons.  
  
Heero nodded his thanks and caught the gun in his left hand and pointed it at the leader, catching him in the middle of the forehead. The leader slumped to the ground and the other men behind him advanced into the room. They all whipped out their weapons and pointed them at Heero.  
  
Heero snorted and then quickly used up the rest of his ammo by shooting four of the seven men that were left. He heard the whiz of a bullet that flew past his face to embed itself into the neck of the man who was standing beside him. Heero looked over and stared at Duo who winked at him and whipped the gun out in front of him.  
  
Duo pulled the trigger and caught one of the men in the shoulder, but the man pulled his own trigger and his bullet embedded itself into Duo's shoulder. Heero grunted as he felt his eyes become heavy as he felt another sharp pain in his right shoulder. He stumbled forward but caught his balance.  
  
Heero looked up and then hauled his gun at the men, catching one of them in the eye. Duo let out a loud laugh and he pulled the trigger on his gun for the last time before also hauling his own gun the men. Heero grunted lightly as he backed up and almost tripped on Relena who was still laying on the ground.  
  
Heero bent down and managed to haul Relena over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He swiftly turned around and ran towards the window. Duo followed as a downfall of bullets showered them. Duo reached out and threw the windows open. He looked down at the ground and swallowed.  
  
Heero looked at him and nodded as he noticed the look of fear in his eyes. Duo smirked and reached into his back pocket, only to pull out a grenade. He looked at Heero and chuckled, " Quartre's going to kill us.... "  
  
Heero shrugged and slowly climbed onto the windowstill, " Oh well...tell him to bill the damage to me... "  
  
Duo snorted and then pulled the pin from the grenade. He licked his lips quickly before he threw it at the rest of the men who were beginning to advance on them. Duo reached out and pushed Heero with Relena from the window as he followed closely, with his arms frailing wildly in the air.  
  
Behind them, a large and loud explosion rocked the ground and also the Winner residence as the grenade exploded, taking the men with it and also the bedroom....  
  
***************************  
  



	5. Relena....I love you too much to even th...

Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing.....*sobs* I'm sorry Heero, Duo, ///_~, TROWA!!!!! *sobs harder*  
Dedication: To all who love my stories and me as well, and also to those I love...I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! *hugs everyone who hasn't been scared away yet*.... o.O Thanx for ALL the reviews!!!!!!)  
  
  
*~*Chapter 5*~*  
  
~*~Relena....I love you too much to even think about killing you~*~  
  
  
Heero grunted lightly as he quickly flipped over onto his back and held Relena to his chest, making sure that she didn't get hit, as they crashed into the thick branches of the trees below. Duo's wild cries had died down quickly as soon as they hit the hard ground.  
  
Heero landed on his back with a loud and sickening thud. Pain shot through his back to every part of his body and he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against it as it tried to send him over the edge, and into darkness. He slowly opened his eyes and then blinked a couple of times before sitting up, Relena falling from his chest to his lap.  
  
He looked down at her peaceful looking face and then suddenly cursed himself for not killing her like he had promised. This was one promise he had gone back on, but why? Heero reached out and gently twirled a feather soft curl around his finger, admiring it's silkiness, as it caressed his slightly callused fingers.  
  
Duo's eyes snapped open and he let out a loud wail of pain as he jumped up from the ground, his hands behind his back, rubbing at the bruised flesh lightly. Heero looked over at him and then grimaced as they bullet embedded in his shoulder rubbed up against the bone, sending bolts of pain up his arm right to his head.  
  
Duo groaned and then grounded his teeth against the pain as he slowly limped his way to sit beside Heero and Relena. He looked over at Heero and frowned, " H-how is she? ", he asked lightly, wincing.  
  
Heero looked down and cocked his head to the side, " She seems to be alright, nothing appears to be broken.... "  
  
Duo closed his eyes against the pain and nodded before he passed out, falling backwards onto the ground. Heero sighed heavily and then closed his own eyes against the sudden pain that coursed through his body, starting from the bruised back and spreading.  
  
He fell back as well a few minutes after, as the unbareable pain got to him too......  
  
*********  
  
Relena frowned deeply and then winced lightly as she sucked in a sharp breath and pushed herself up from the ground. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. The one thing her eyes found immediately was Heero's body, laying on the ground, the once black tux torn and full of white dust as he laid on the ground, his neck bent at an odd angle.  
  
Relena brought her hands up to her mouth and bit back a scream, as she shook her head, not wanting to believe it, and began to back away. The back of her heel caught on something and she fell back, a cry of surprise erupting from her mouth.  
  
Her butt landed on something hard and slightly curved and she looked down at what she was sitting on. Duo Maxwell's corpse. Relena then screamed out loud as she jumped up and backed away from him as well. None of this was real. It was all just a dream and her brother was going to come and get her, to tell her that it was alright.  
  
But Milliardo Peacecraft didn't come up her. He didn't tell her that it was all just a dream and that everything was going to be alright. Relena's chin trembled and she turned around to walk away from the scene, but she walking right into a dead corpse that hung from it's arm on the thick branch of a tree.  
  
Relena's face bumped full head into something wet and now cold. It smelt of rotting flesh and bugs. Bugs that feed off the dead. She jumped back a few good feet and let out a shriek as she felt the small Maggots crawling over her skin, trying to enter into her body so that they could feed, by her ears, her mouth, and her nostrils.  
  
She screamed again and brought her hands up to swat at the bugs, to get them off her flesh. Relena snorted about a thousand times before she was sure that they were gone from her nose, then she began to spit some out onto the ground. Relena bit down and she felt something squish in her mouth as her molers came crashing down onto each other.  
  
Relena groaned and then bent over, throwing up whatever bugs were left in her mouth and that had entered her body through her throat. She reached up and wiped a hand over her mouth, wiping away the bile and the blood. Blood?! Relena looked at her hands for any cuts of gashes, but she found none.  
  
But what she did find was her brother's corpse along with Noin's, and Quartre's, hanging from the thick branches by their wrists, which were now broken, hanging limply as the rusted barb wire dug into their flesh. Crusted blood decorated the ground underneath their feet as their guts lay hanging on the outside, for everyone to see.  
  
Relena felt more bile rising in her throat and she brought a hand up to cover her mouth, pushing it down as she swallowed. She backed away, shaking her head again. She watched as their corpses swayed from side to side in the sudden gust of wind and she covered her face with her arms as a swirl of dust brushed past her quickly.  
  
" Reeeeeeleeeeenaaaaa....... ", a dry, raspy voice whispered suddenly as the swirl of wind and dust disappeared only to be replaced by some unknown presence.  
  
Relena opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Everything was gone, only to be replaced by a lush green field that contained flowers of many kinds and colours. The trees with the corpses were gone as were the corpses on the ground that she had once tripped on.  
  
" Reeeeeeleeeeeenaaaaaa...... ", the voice whispered again, only more closer, like the unknown presence was standing right behind her.  
  
Relena jumped, shook her head and whirled around to find nothing there, " W-who's there? ", she demanded in a trembling voice.  
  
" Reeeeeeleeeeenaaaaaa...... "  
  
Relena shook her head, " This is not real! This is all just a big nightmare and you're not real either! Just go away!! ", she shouted as she began to walk away the voice through the field.  
  
The field disappeared only to replaced by air, and rushing water below. Relena gasped loudly and looked down. She was standing on air. She quickly turned around and looked for something to grab ahold of, but she found nothing. Relena suddenly felt the air rush past her face, lifting her now tattered gown up into the air, past her head as she fell to her death.  
  
Relena screamed and then shot her hand up, praying that something would be there, as she closed her eyes. As she fell, the sounds of rushing water quickly approached and Relena prayed harder. Her hand then connected with something solid and rough, and she grasped with little strength she had left.  
  
She breathed in big breath of relief and then closed her eyes. She rested her forehead against the cool rock and silently thanked God. Relena opened her eyes and looked around to find that she was back in the lush green field, with only a small rock in her hand.  
  
Relena blinked and then began to cry in frustration as she slowly sank to her knees on the ground. A pair of strong arms came around her trembling body, and held onto her, rocking her gently as someone's deep voice whispered soft and soothing words in her ear.  
  
" Don't cry like that, Relena.....you make me sad. I don't like to see you cry.... "  
  
Relena's head shot up and she spun around in the arms to find herself staring into a pair of deep cobalt blue eyes. She blinked and then a fresh batch of tears came to her eyes, " H-heero? But how....I thought you were.... ", she was cut off as Heero placed a hand to her chapped and bleeding lips.  
  
" Hush... ", Heero whispered as he pulled her close to his body. " It's going to be alright...I'm going to protect you from now on. "  
  
" B-but what about your promise to k-kill me....? "  
  
Heero shook his head hard, " I was mistaken, Relena....I love you too much to even think about killing you.... ", he whispered against her cheek as he lowered his mouth to her vulnerable neck and kissed it softly.  
  
Relena swallowed noisily and then closed her eyes as waves of pleasure brought forth from his lips on her skin hit her hard, " Mmm...Heero....why do you love me? "  
  
Heero opened his eyes and suddenly smirked as he lifted his head to gaze down into her face. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a twelve inch knife. Relena opened her eyes when she realized that Heero hadn't responded and she went to look at him. Heero quickly unsheathed the knife and laid it on the ground beside him, away from Relena's view.  
  
He looked at her and smiled lightly, " The reason I love you, Relena, is because you've taught me how to love another then just myself.... "  
  
Relena blinked and then smiled, " I'm happy to hear this, Heero...very... ", she whispered.  
  
' Danger!! ', something cried in the back of her head.  
  
Heero smiled and then brought his mouth down to her neck again, causing her to close her eyes and throw her head back as passion overtook her again. He quickly reached for the knife and grasped it by the handle. Heero brought the knife around to Relena's front.  
  
Relena sighed lightly and then cried out as the knife plunged into her chest, piercing through her heart and then connected with her spine. A sickening crack was heard as the knife snapped her spine in half. Relena went limp in Heero's arms and she sucked in a sharp breath as extreme tremors of pain swept through her body.  
  
Heero looked down at her, sneering the whole time as he stood up and purposefully let Relena drop to the ground, " You are so guillible at times, Relena, it isn't even funny anymore...I hope you die slowly..for I shall enjoy watching it happen.... "  
  
Relena's eyes closed and tears slid down her cheeks, " You are so cruel, Heero.....no one could ever love you.... "  
  
Heero threw his head back and laughed evilly, " Do you think, Heero Yuy could actually manage to do something that cruel? "  
  
" I...I don't understand what you're saying.... "  
  
" Well...let me let you in on a little secret, Relena Peacecraft....I'm not really Heero Yuy..... "  
  
" T-then who are you? "  
  
" I don't know.....perhaps, I'm......Daniel Benton....have you ever thought of that? "  
  
Relena winced and then suddenly went still as her heart beated it's last beat of life. She whispered lightly, the words resting on her lips even as she died, " The child of fate has....been....awaken.... "  
  
************  
  
The bright harsh glare of the overhead light caused Noin to grimaced and close her eyes after she opened them. A deep, yet soft voice called out to her, coaxing her to awaken, to open her eyes and look at the person who the voice belonged to. Noin blinked against the light and then turned her head to the side to gaze into the worried face of her husband.  
  
" N-noin....you're awake... ", Milliardo whispered lightly as he reached out to caress her bruised cheek.  
  
Noin blinked and then attempted to sit up, but couldn't. Milliardo scooted the chair over some more and he helped her. Noin smiled at him and then closed her eyes, " What happened? "  
  
" Do you even remember? "  
  
Noin shook her head, " It hurts to even think.... ", she whispered lightly.  
  
Milliardo nodded and reached out to gently hold her hand, " Well, let's put it this way, some guy named Duo was just being himself again....or so I've been told.... "  
  
Noin cocked an eyebrow and opened her eyes, " How so? "  
  
" He set off a grenade in one of Quartre's guestrooms...and injured you in the process, plus he took out the bedroom and half of the hallway....then jumped out the window with the guy Daniel Benton wants....Heero Yuy.... "  
  
" What about Relena? "  
  
" She went with them too.... "  
  
Noin blinked hard, " O-out the window??! "  
  
Milliardo nodded, his face somber, " Yes....apparently the men who ran up the stairs were the ones who had come for her. She's not safe anywhere, Noin.... "  
  
" Why? Who sent them? "  
  
Milliardo shook his head and then ran his hand through his hair, " I'm not sure. I'm guessing Daniel Benton....but we can't get any information from them, for they're all dead.... "  
  
Noin sighed, " I don't understand....was our going to this banquet a trap? A set up to get Relena? "  
  
" I...I'm not sure.... "  
  
Someone knocked at the door and Milliardo got up from the chair to go answer it. A petite blonde looked up at him and offered him a smile, " Mr. Peacecraft....Miss Peacecraft is awake and asking for you... "  
  
Milliardo looked at Noin over his shoulder and she nodded at him. He nodded back and then left the room, following the nurse in front of him to Relena's room.  
  
Milliardo sighed heavily, " How is she? "  
  
The nurse slowed her pace somewhat to walk beside him, " She seems a little shaken by something....and she wants to talk to you, and no one else.....your the only she's been asking for ever since she awoke. "  
  
" When was that? "  
  
" Just a few minutes ago... "  
  
Milliardo nodded and remained silent as they rode the elevator to the fourth floor of the hospital. When they got off, the nurse stepped out of the elevator first and pointed to a door that was partially open. Milliardo nodded and began to make his way there. As he slowly walked into the room, he found Relena standing in front of the window with her back towards him.  
  
Relena sighed heavily and turned to look at him upon hearing his footsteps, " Hello, brother.... ", she greeted him with a sad expression on her face.  
  
Milliardo walked up to her and gathered her into his strong arms, hugging her hard, " My God, Relena....it's a good thing you're alive.... "  
  
Relena smiled lightly and pulled away to look up at him, " I am alive....thanks to Heero Yuy.... "  
  
Milliardo blinked hard and jerked away from her, " What are you talking about? He shot you.... "  
  
" Shot AT me..... ", she corrected him lightly.  
  
Milliardo shook his head hard and looked at her, his eyes searching her face, " It doesn't matter, Relena. He still injured you...AND put your life in danger.... "  
  
" My life was already in danger as soon as we walked into that damned mansion, Milliardo! ", Relena practically shouted at him.  
  
" You need rest. That's what you need... "  
  
Relena shook her head hard, " No! I will not rest until I figure this out. "  
  
" Figure out what? ", Milliardo asked as he cocked his head to the side slightly.  
  
" I saw it.... "  
  
" Saw what, Relena.... "  
  
" Your death....Noin's death....everyone's death... ", she whispered in a far away voice as if seeing it all again.  
  
Milliardo shook his head and walked up to her trembling body, he placed his hands on each arm and gave her a shake, " You're not making any sense, Relena....tell me. Explain it properly... "  
  
Relena blinked and looked at him, " Gutted.... ", she whispered. " all of you....except for the ones laying on the ground....it was all there... "  
  
" You're not making sense! "  
  
Relena nodded, " I am too, Milliardo! Don't yell at me! "  
  
" Then tell me the damnded truth! "  
  
" I am!! ", Relena shouted, her face going red.  
  
Milliardo let out a big breath and shoved her away from him. He went to sit down on the bed, with his head in his hands. Relena stumbled back and fell onto the window seat, " I am telling you the truth, brother....I saw it all. Heero he... "  
  
" Heero, what? What'd he do? "  
  
" He told me that he wasn't really who we thought he was.... "  
  
Milliardo groaned loudly, " He's the child of fate!! "  
  
Relena blinked and looked at her brother, " W-what? Child of f-fate? I'm not understanding you....I mean, I knew we need him for peace around Earth and with the Colonies, but this? "  
  
Milliardo nodded, " Have you ever seen his palm? "  
  
Relena shook her head, " N-no.... "  
  
" Just as I had suspected....he's hiding it from us all. If he can keep the symbol hidden then Benton won't be able to find him... "  
  
" I...why? What does Benton want with him? "  
  
Millardo looked at his sister, " Have you ever heard of Arilyn Benton? Or even Corey Benton? "  
  
Relena shook her head, " I...don't believe so...why? "  
  
" Benton's son was Corey Benton. His wife, Arilyn Benton, took their son who was Corey a few months after his birth and gave him to a very well known scientist. His name was Dr. J..... "  
  
" What are you saying? "  
  
" I'm saying that Heero Yuy is probably Benton's son..... "  
  
" Why? Because he 's looking for him? "  
  
Millardo nodded, " Yes! You're catching on....but, from what I was told, Benton has other plans for Heero.... "  
  
Relena hugged her arms to her chest, " What kind of plans? "  
  
Milliardo shook his head, " That's the one thing I don't know.... "  
  
" B-but what does this all have to do with me? "  
  
Milliardo studied his sister's frightened expression and shrugged lightly, " That's another thing I don't know....I'm thinking that those men in the black tuxes wanted you. But for what? "  
  
Relena looked down at the ground and then closed her eyes, " I don't understand....what's going to happen? "  
  
Milliardo looked at her and sighed heavily, " Well....you're not safe anymore. I'm sending you off to go live with Grandfather... "  
  
Relena's head shot up, " W-what? You can't do th-- "  
  
" I can too, Relena! I don't care what you have to say. You're going to be living with grandfather for a little while. Just until I can get this all straightened out, and have you safe again... "  
  
Relena's lower lip trembled and she doubled over, " T-this isn't fair, Milliardo.....I'm scared now.. "  
  
Milliardo got off the bed and he walked over to his sister. He bent down and hugged his sister hard, letting her sob into his shirt, " It's going to be alright. Grandfather won't let anything happen to you...you know that... ", he assured her as he gently stroked her hair, and rocked her back and forth.  
  
Relena rubbed her eyes against his chest and her sobbing deceased, " I don't know what to do....what if grandfather...doesn't understand what's going on... "  
  
Milliardo shook his head, " Oh, he knows exactly what's going on, Relena....it was his suggestion to take you in...you needn't worry about anything. Noin and I will take care of everything... "  
  
Relena sighed heavily and nodded, " Alright, brother. How is Noin? "  
  
" She's doing alright. She's going to live, just as you are.... "  
  
" That's good to hear.....I hope you're right... "  
  
****  
  
Duo groaned loudly and went to flip onto his stomach, but he let out a loud yelp of pain and flipped back over onto his back. Someone to his left groaned and threw something soft at him, " Would you mind keeping it down over there? "  
  
Duo lifted an eyebrow and slowly sat up. He looked over at who was in the same room as him, " Heero! My God..... "  
  
Heero sat up and groaned again, " Yeah....you're pretty stupid to have thrown that grenade... "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Because we're stuck in here now... ", Heero muttered as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
Duo chuckled and then swung his own legs over the bed, " No we're not... "  
  
Heero stood up and looked at him, " Always full of plans aren't we? ", he asked with a smirk as he made his way to the window.   
  
Duo shook his head, " I say we just walk out the front door... "  
  
Heero swung around to face him and Duo nodded as he saw the look of disbelief enter his features, " Yes. You heard me, Heero...front door is how we're going to bust out. "  
  
Heero sighed heavily and nodded, " After a pay someone a visit... "  
  
Duo quirked as eyebrow as he slid his pants over his legs, " Who's that? "  
  
Heero shook his head as he slid his own pants on, " No one important... ", he muttered.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, " Whatever, Heero... "  
  
Heero ignored him and then made his way to the door, making sure to cover his limp as he walked. Duo watched him leave and decided to sit back down on the bed, placing his throbbing head in his hands. Heero walked down the hall and then over to a front desk that held a petite brunette.  
  
She looked up at Heero and chomped down on the wad of pink gum in her mouth, " Yeah? What can I do for you? "  
  
Heero scowled, " Where is Relena Peacecraft's room? "  
  
******  
  
Relena sighed heavily as she was left alone in the hospital room. Her brother had just left and she was feeling lonely again. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, her arms hugged around her stomach as she doubled over slightly and closed her eyes.  
  
The door behind her opened and Relena sniffled lightly as tears came to her eyes, " Go away, Milliardo...I don't want to talk about it anymore.. ", she said lightly.  
  
The door closed and Relena heard the hammer of a gun being cocked back. She tensed, already knowing who it was, " I'm not going to go away this time, Relena.... ", Heero's deep voice came out calm and steady as he lifted the gun and pointed it to her hunched over back.  
  
Relena shook her head and stood up slowly. Turning, she looked him in the eye with her own tear filled ones, " I don't understand you, Heero Yuy....why do you kill? Do you enjoy doing it for a sport? Or do you just like to kill off the people who mean nothing to you, and never will... "  
  
Heero blinked and continued to stare at her. Something in his heart made it twitch slightly and then ache for her. Shaking his head he replied, " I don't enjoy doing it, Relena.... "  
  
" Then why do you even do it, Heero, if you hate it so much? "  
  
Heero shook his head, " I didn't come here to talk to you about this, Relena... "  
  
Relena narrowed her eyes, " Then what did you come here for, Heero? To kill me? Like you tried doing at the banquet? "  
  
Heero stared at her and he felt his hand lower, " I...I... "  
  
" You what, Heero? ", Relena asked lightly as she eyed his hand as it lowered slightly.  
  
" I just can't kill you.... ", Heero muttered as he let the gun drop to the ground with a loud clatter.  
  
Relena blinked hard and cocked her head to the side, " W-what are you saying.... "  
  
Heero took a step towards her and was surprised when she didn't move away from him, " I can't kill you... "  
  
Relena blinked again and then knitted her brows together, " B-but why not? "  
  
Heero blinked this time, not knowing what to say. He lowered his head and looked down at the ground, " D-do you want me to, Relena? Is that what you really want? To die? You want me to kill you? "  
  
" I...Heero....I didn't mean it THAT way....this just doesn't seem like the real you... "  
  
Heero lifted his head and scowled, " And how the hell do you know what I'm really like? You don't know me, Relena. Just remember that... "  
  
Relena sighed heavily and turned her back to him as she sat down on the bed again. Heero looked at her back and then bit his lip. He walked over to her and crawled over the bed an sit behind her. As Relena felt the bed slightly sag under his weight, she shook her head.  
  
" H-heero, just go a-away... ", she whispered as her voice broke.  
  
Heero shook his head and reached out to her. He wrapped his arms around her trembling body and pulled her to his. Relena turned around and began to pound her fists against his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks, " I-I said, go away! "  
  
Heerp didn't flinch, he only held onto her tighter. Relena let out a shuddering breath as she rested her head against his shoulder and stopped pounding on him. She sniffled lightly and closed her eyes. Heero closed his own and began to gently rock her as he smoothed her hair from her face.  
  
" It's going to be alright.... ", Heero whispered lightly against her hair.  
  
Relena swallowed, " W-what are you saying? What do you mean.... "  
  
Heero sighed lightly and pulled away from her, " Forget it.... "  
  
Relena held onto his arm, " No...don't go... ", she pleaded lightly.  
  
" Why not...it's clear you don't want me around you....so I might as well just leave you alone...in peace... "  
  
Relena shook her head and drew him back as she tugged on his arm, " I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me, Heero...please? "  
  
Heero closed his eyes ," Why, Relena....you don't know me, and I don't know you.. "  
  
Relena shook her head, " I don't care....just, please...stay with me, Heero... "  
  
Heero opened his eyes and saw the look of pain in Relena's. He nodded his head slowly, " A-alright...I'll stay with you.... "  
  
****************  
  
Wufei sighed lightly as he watched Trowa pace the length of the linoleum floor, " Will you stop that already? ", he snapped.  
  
Trowa looked up and frowned, " Sorry... ", he muttered as he slowly walked over to the window to gaze out.  
  
Wufei sighed again and watched as Quartre made his way into the kitchen. He looked over at Trowa and then over at Wufei, " Where is everyone? Aren't they out yet? "  
  
Trowa turned around and shook his head, " No....they aren't suppose to be out of the hospital till tomorrow night or the day after that... "  
  
Quartre nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. Trowa frowned and went to sit in the chair across from him, " It'll be alright, Quartre...I'm sure they're fine... "  
  
" I know....I'm just thinking about what Duo did to my mansion... ", Quartre muttered unhappily.  
  
Trowa nodded, " Yeah, count on Duo to do something like that....I'm sure it was for a good cause... "  
  
Wufei snorted and plopped down in the other chair to Trowa's right, " Yeah....Duo only did it for one purpose.... "  
  
Quartre looked up at him, " And what was that for? "  
  
Wufei shrugged, " To blow up your mansion? I don't know. I think it was because of that news report that he heard on the radio on the way to the banquet about everyone wanting the Peacecrafts dead... "  
  
Quartre blinked, " W-what did you just say, Wufei? ", he asked as he almost choked on his coffee.  
  
Wufei looked at Trowa and then at Quartre, " I don't like to repeat myself. I'm sure you know that already.... ", he muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.  
  
Trowa sighed and turned to look at Quartre, " Wufei said that everyone wants the Peacecrafts dead. I'm not sure why....I don't think it mentioned a real reason for it all.... "  
  
Quartre groaned loudly and then pushed his chair away from the table. Wufei looked at him, " Where do you think you're going? "  
  
Trowa frowned lightly and Quartre stood up from the table after drinking the last of his coffee, " To go and warn the Peacecrafts. I've known them for about all my life. I'm not going to let this happen, it's just not fair.... ", he said over his shoulder as he left the room.  
  
Trowa and wufei looked at each other. Trowa scratched his jaw, " Well....I guess this calls for a meeting, don't you think? "  
  
Wufei nodded, " Yes....I think we should go and get the others before it's too late. Don't you agree? ", he asked as he stood up.  
  
Trowa nodded and stood up as well. Together they walked from the kitchen to head to the hospital to warn the Peacecrafts of their demise....  
  
(A/N** : *frowns* well....here it is. I'm going to have another chapter done this weekend...believe me....LOL....*sighs* well, it's off to writing the other chapter for Blood and Betrayal now.....hehehehe.....*waves* BYE!! P.S. whatcha thinkg? boring? cr*p? confusing? )  



	6. I'd rather die at the gun of Heero Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing....  
Dedication: All to those who are being very, Very patient with me right now, thank you so much!!  
  
  
~**~Chapter 6~**~  
  
~*~I'd rather die at the gun of Heero Yuy...~*~  
  
Relena sighed heavily as she was escorted up the set of stairs towards the double front doors where her grandfather; Marquise Weridge was standing. He watched her with kind dark blue eyes and felt his heart ache. If he couldn't be able to keep her safe for the next few days then it would all be over for peace and for them.  
  
Heero had stayed with her most of the night, sitting by her bedside, watching her as she slept, holding her hand gently in his everynow and then whenever she had cried out in her sleep. But, when she had awoken the very next morning.... he was gone. Not a trace of him left, except for the lingering sensation of soft, tender lips on her right sleep flushed cheek.  
  
Milliardo glanced over at his little sister and noticed that she hadn't said an entire thing at all that day or the day before that. He frowned lightly and cleared his throat, " So, Relena... what are you going to do now? "  
  
Relena closed her eyes for a brief second before opening them again to look over into her brother's wondering face, " I don't know... join the army? ", she joked lightly.  
  
Milliardo quirked an eyebrow, " Relena, please... this is very serious... "  
  
Relena sighed, " I'm sorry, it's just that I don't think it's right for you to have me staying with grandfather. Why am I here? There has to be a reason besides for the one you gave me in the hospital... "  
  
Milliardo knew what the other answer was, he just wasn't going to tell her in case she did something stupid and decided to agree to the United Earth's Sphere Alliance's wishes on having them all executed. But why would she? Would she honestly be that stupid to do something like that?  
  
" You're here because we all want the Queen of the world to be safe and not in harm's way... "  
  
Marquise overheard Milliardo and he nodded, " He's right, dear. You should listen to him once an while... it'll help lots.. "  
  
Relena looked at Marquise and smiled gently as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug, " Hello Grandfather! How are you doing? ", she asked as she pulled away and looked at him.  
  
Marquise looked his only granddaughter over once and a smile of approval slid onto his face, " Just like your mother.... ", he whispered in awe.  
  
Relena blushed lightly and giggled, " Thank you... but, could you tell me why I'm here? "  
  
Marquise looked at Milliardo as Milliardo ran his left hand sideways across his neck, gesturing for him not to say a word, " Well, uh... you're here to be safe. We don't want you to do anything rash... ", he lied lightly.  
  
Relena frowned deeply and then glanced over her shoulder at her brother, " Will you stop that, brother? You don't think I can see you making that damned gesture with you hand? "  
  
Milliardo's eyebrows went up in mock surprise, " W-what? I'm not doing anything... I was just.. waving to grandfather because it's my time to head back to the hospital to see Noin... ", he lied over his shoulder as he began to make his way down the steps.  
  
Relena sighed, exasperated, " What? No hug? Nothing for your poor little sister? ", she said with a pout.  
  
Milliardo cringed and then turned back around to gather Relena into his arms and hug her hard, " You be good, and don't you go and play the disappearing act on grandfather again... ", he reminded her gently as he planted a soft kiss to her forehead.  
  
Relena plastered a fake, innocent smile to her lips and nodded, " Oh, I won't do that again... "  
  
Milliardo nodded, " Uh huh... ", he replied, slightly sarcastic as he turned around again and left Relena standing on the step with their grandfather.  
  
Relena watched Milliardo climb into the limo and then take off down the cul-de-sac. Marquise walked up behind Relena and placed a hand on her shoulder, " Come inside, Relena. We must talk... unless you don't want to and you want to rest... "  
  
Relena turned around and looked up at him. She nodded her head slightly and tucked a few loose strands of hair back behind her ear, " I think I'll go and rest for a while... just until suppertime. I'm still a little exhausted from the ride here and from what happened a few days ago... "  
  
Marquise nodded, " Of course... "  
  
Relena smiled sincerely as she gently brushed past her grandfather to made her way up the stairs towards her room. Once she was in the room, she locked the door and stuck a chair under the doorknob before she made her way to the balcony on the other side of the room.  
  
Relena walked out into the fresh air and looked outside as she walked over the railing of the balcony. She looked over the edge and frowned as she tried to calculate how far the drop was to the ground, ' About... ten feet... ', she thought in slight dismay.  
  
Relena backed up from the railing to go back into the room and sit on the edge of the bed. She hugged her arms to her stomach and doubled over slightly. Looking at the ground between the crack in her legs, she frowned deeply, " Why didn't I kill him? Why didn't he kill ME? That look.... the look in his eyes when he had his gun pointed at me two days ago. What was it? Determination? L-love? ", she shook her head. " No! He couldn't love me.... he doesn't have it in his cold heart to love another then himself... "  
  
Relena sighed heavily and raked a hand through her hair, " This just isn't fair, and it just isn't right! I shouldn't have to be locked up in here... at my grandfather's. And why am I here in the first place? They never told me about why I was here... this isn't making any sense to me... ", she shouted to the quiet room and to the chirping birds outside.  
  
" Miss Relena? Are you alright in there? Would you like it if I came in? ", a soft, yet firm voice called from the other side of the closed door.  
  
Relena looked over at the door and shook her head, " Uh... n-no! I'm alright.... you don't have to worry about me. I'm just thinking outloud, that's all... ", she assured whoever was out there, on the other side of the door.  
  
Silence.  
  
Relena sighed in relief as she stood up from the bed and walked over to the closet. She pulled it open and to her surprise, she found it stocked with sheets and blankets for the upcoming winter season, which was approaching them quickly. In a few weeks to be precise.  
  
A slightly evil grin caused the right corner of her lips to curl up as she reached into the closet and pulled out the sheets and blankets. Dragging them to the bed, Relena began to tie the ends together in tight knots that were impossible to get undone...  
  
***  
  
" Mr. Peacecraft? There are a few young gentlemen here who wish for an audience with you.... ", a soft voice called from the doorway of Noin's hospital room.  
  
Milliardo looked up and gave the blonde nurse a brief nod of his head before standing up, stretching lazily and then quietly slipping from the room to find Quartre Raberba Winner and two other young men standing in the hallway or either sitting in the orange plastic chairs.  
  
Quartre looked at Milliardo with worried eyes as he approached them quickly, " Milliardo... where's Relena? ", his first question slipped past his lips as a firm, quick demand.  
  
Milliardo cocked an eyebrow, " So... abrupt? Why's that, Quartre? "  
  
Quartre shook his head, " You're all in grave danger! Please.... "  
  
Milliardo held up a gentle hand, " Whoa! Hold on for just one minute... I already know, Quartre... "  
  
Quartre blinked, " Y-you do? "  
  
" MM-hmm... "  
  
" Then why are you still here and not out trying to escape before they capture you.... "  
  
Trowa and Wufei both watched from the orange chairs that they both occupied. Milliardo looked at their expressionless faces and then looked at Quartre, " Relena's with her grandfather. She's safe and sound, Quartre... you don't need to worry.. "  
  
Quartre shook his head and balled his hands into tight fists that hung limply at his sides, " It still isn't right for you to be here. Same with her... you should all be gone already, trying to find a place to hide out... "  
  
Milliardo crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the younger man, " And where would we go, Quartre? We have no place to go... no place to hide. "  
  
" So... you're just going to give yourselves into them? ", Trowa spoke up from behind Quartre.  
  
Milliardo looked into the deep, green eyes that told more then the man himself could. He shrugged, " I guess... I am... I'm not going to be turning Relena in. I'm turning myself into them. Relena has too much to live for already in her life... she shouldn't have to die like this... "  
  
Wufei snorted, " Women are weak.... including Relena.... "  
  
Milliardo narrowed his eyes and took a threatening step towards the young Japanese man, " You'd better watch what you say about my family, Chang! ", he growled under his breath.  
  
Trowa stood up from his chair and placed himself between the two men, " Fighting about this now isn't going to solve anything. And besides... we aren't talking about Relena being weak, Wufei. We're talking about the Peacecraft's being executed for no reason... ", he remined him quickly over his shoulder.  
  
Quartre nodded his head and then plowed a hand through his short pale blonde hair, " This just still isn't right! How'd you figure out that they were going to go along with this? Who told you? "  
  
" My grandfather... "  
  
" The one who Relena's staying with now? "  
  
Milliardo nodded, " Yes... he told me over the phone while Relena was being hospitalized. After I heard it, the first thing he said was that he wanted Relena to be there with him, where he would be able to protect her if anything or anybody were to hurt her... "  
  
Quartre nodded again and scratched his jaw lightly, " Alright... can I see her at least? To see how she's doing? ", he asked lightly.  
  
Milliardo smiled gently, " Always the other brother for her, huh? "  
  
Quartre shrugged lightly as he looked up at Milliardo, " Well, I have known you guys most of my life... so.... "  
  
Milliardo nodded, " Yes... you can see her. How about you go over there tonight... she seemed rather lonely as she watched me leave he alone with grandfather. But... just don't mention the real reason why she's there... ", he warned.  
  
Quartre nodded, " Of course... I know... "  
  
Trowa ran his tongue over his lips and then went to sit back to sit down in the orange plastic chair beside Wufei, " How will we keep them safe? ", he asked Quartre lightly.  
  
Milliardo, Quartre and Wufei all looked at Trowa. Milliardo shook his head, " You're not going to have to worry about keeping me safe. Just worry about making sure that the Queen of the world is safe and isn't dead by the end of the day... "  
  
***  
  
Heero blinked lightly as his fingers skimmed over the keyboard with grace and skill. He clicked the Enter button to enter a five digit code for the file that he was trying to hack into. A file that was top secret. Duo watched from the bed in the far corner of the dorm room.  
  
" Hey, Heero! What the hell are you doing? It's like... five in the morning and you're up at your computer playing games? Yeesh, I guess I'll just never learn to really understand you, huh? ", Duo complained as he sat up and pushed the covers aside to reveal himself clad in nothing but a pair of black boxers that clung to his muscular legs.  
  
Heero snorted, " Hn... I'm busy trying to hack into something, I don't think I'd call this a game, Duo... ", he replied calmly in his usual monotone voice.  
  
Duo slowly got off the bed and walked over to the computer, scratching his head as he walked, trousling his loose long stands of dark chocolate that caressed his bare back as he walked, " Hack, huh? Into what and why? "  
  
Heero squinted his eyes slightly as he tried to concentrate on his mission, but he was having trouble. Everytime he got too busy or buried in his mission, her smiling face would show up in his mind and her soft, whispery-like voice would caress his mind until it hurt to try and understand what she was telling him.  
  
Duo went and sat down in the chair beside the computer desk. He propped an elbow on his bare knee and leaned forward as he leaned his chin on palm, " Hello?! Earth to Tyler O'Donnell!! You still in there? ", he asked as he waved a hand in front of Heero's face.  
  
Heero quickly reached up and swatted the hand aside, " Stop it, Duo! I mean it... ", he snarled as his prussian blue eyes took on a hint of evil in them.  
  
Duo frowned deeply and stood up, " Geez... remind me to tell Relena that you're not very good company to be around in the mornings whenever she has to wake up in bed with you by her side... ", he joked as he quickly made his way towards the bathroom to hop into the shower.  
  
Heero sighed heavily as he heard the assuring sound of the water pelting the wall and the glass doors, " Ha! Relena won't ever be waking up by my side in the mornings... I can swear that to you, Duo... ", he promised softly as he tried once again to concentrate on his work.  
  
The light tinkling of silver bells slid into his mind and he let out a loud, frustrated cry as he quickly turned off the laptop and pushed the chair back hard as he got up, sending it crashing to the ground. Heero walked over it and grabbed his jean jacket. He slung it over his shoulder and quietly left the room, keys in hand as he made his way down to the student parking lot to go for a drive in Duo's black sport's car....  
  
***  
  
Relena fumbled with the knots. She silently prayed that they would hold her weight, and if they didn't, then she would end up breaking a leg or two. Relena sighed loudly as she stood out on the balcony, bathed with bright light that was provided from the full moon that hung in the diamond sparkled sky.  
  
" One more knot and... AHH!! Gotcha you now! ", she practically shouted outloud as she tugged on each sheet and blanket that was tied tightly together as a family.  
  
Relena beamed at her handy work and then dropped the sheets and blankets to the ground as she went back into the bedroom to make sure the very end was wrapped tightly around the oak bedpost of her bed that she wouldn't be able to sleep in tonight. She tugged on the end and watched as it held on tightly.  
  
" Good... ", she whispered as she walked back out onto the balcony, carrying the sheets and blankets piled in her arms.  
  
Relena walked over to the end of the balcony and chucked the man-made rope over the edge. She looked over at the railing at the ground which really looked to fifty feet down. Relena swallowed her fears and doubts and bent over to grasp the rope with two hands.  
  
She then quickly scrambled over the side of the railing, making sure that she got a good foothold before slowly lowering herself to the ground. As she was climbing downwards, she closed her eyes and began to pray silently to a God that probably had better things to do then listen to her prayers.  
  
' God, please don't you let me fall. Don't let this rope give out on me and allow me to fall to my death or even break a bone.... please... I'd rather die at the gun of Heero Yuy then fall to my death from my very own balcony... '  
  
Relena was about ten feet from her balcony when she finally opened her eyes and looked around at where she was. As soon as she looked down - which was a big mistake - her heart sank to her stomach as she looked at what appeared to be a long way to the ground, perhaps another thirty feet or so.  
  
She first noticed the rest of the feet that were somehow added when she had begun to pray to her God, but that's when she noticed that her man-made rope was out of rope. Relena groaned loudly and rested her forehead against the cool brick of the wall.  
  
" How could I have been so stupid? ", she cursed herself slightly.  
  
There was a little tugging at the very top of the rope, way at the top where the balcony was and Relena's head snapped up to look for anyone who was there. She found no one. Only darkness that was beginning to close in on her as she looked back down at the ground.  
  
Relena pushed down her fears as she continued to climb a few more feet down. As she continued to climb, there was another slight tug and then a jerk as the rope slightly gave way, leaving Relena's feet dangling as she grasped the rope with two hands after sliding down it, just ending at the very end of it all.  
  
" No! ", she cried out.  
  
Another jerk sent Relena and the rope a few more inches downwards. Very slowly it all went by for her. Her loud breathing was like loud planes that roared past right in her ears, her heartbeat was loud and quickly paced in her throat, and her feet, which scraped along the wall, trying to grab a foothold were like the sounds of a veru loud stampede that roared to life underneath her.  
  
" Oh, God please! I beg of you!! ", she shouted now as another jerk caused the rope to tremble under her hands and then give way.  
  
Relena fell back, through the air she flew, the end of the rope still clutched tightly in her hand as she fell through the air that rushed past her body, giving her no assurance that it would support her weight and float her back up to her balcony. A loud, wild scream tore past her lips as she fell to her death to the awaiting hard, pavement below....  
  
***  
  
" How do you think she's doing? ", Noin asked lightly as Milliardo came into the room holding two steaming hot chocolates in his hands.  
  
Milliardo winced lightly as he quickly handed her the cup, " I think she's doing just fine. I mean... she's with grandfather, so... she'll be alright. ", he assured her gently as he cautiously sipped his hot chocolate.  
  
Noin nodded her head slowly, suddenly staring off at the window in a daze. Milliardo lookd at her over the top of his mug and frowned as he licked the whipped cream from his upper lip. He reached out and gently laid a hand on her arm and watched as she jumped slightly and looked at him, tears sparkling in her eyes.  
  
" Honey... what's the matter? What has you crying like that? "  
  
Noin sniffled lightly and shook her head as she reached up to wipe away the lone tears that fell down her cheeks, " N-nothing.. I was just... thinking... "  
  
Milliardo knitted his brows together and moved over closer to sit beside her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close, " Don't worry.... she's going to be alright, Noin. She's a big girl, but sometimes... she just needs someone to watch over her... ", he whispered into her hair as he kissed her temple tenderly.  
  
Noin rested her head against his chest and listened to the strong heartbeat, " I hope you're right.... I hope you're right... ", she whispered back. " I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about her... "  
  
***  
  
Heero reached out and flicked on the radio. Hard rock blared to life and Heero grimaced as he reached out and switched it to some news station. He sighed heavily and gently leaned an arm on the door that had it's window down. The cool breeze of the night ruffled his hair to the side or pushed it back everynow and then.  
  
He pressed down on the accelerator and sped up a bit, trying to relieve himself of all the tension and stress that had caused, not only his muscles to bunch and knot up, but his mind. First he voewed to kill Relena, now he was protecting her. How could he have become so... soft?!  
  
Heero shook his head in disbelief and easily guided the car around a curve, " I can't believe myself... so many times, yet I never went a head with it... why?! ", he grounded out through clenched teeth as he slammed a hand on the steerling wheel.  
  
" I'm never going to understand, am I? ", he asked no one in particular.  
  
Heero lifted his hand up to his face and opened it up so he could gaze at the symbol on his palm in the middle of his hand. He frowned lightly suddenly wondering what it was and where it came from. Relena's face came into his mind again and he shook his head to clear it.  
  
He slammed both of his hands this time onto the steerling wheel and let out a stream of curses as he parked the car in an abandoned parking lot and sat there in silence with the top of the sport's car down, the wind caressing his anger flushed skin as a lover would do.  
  
Heero leaned his head back against the leather seat and closed his eyes. Before his mind a story unravlled itself....  
  
' Blood? Where could it be coming from? What's going on here? ', Heero thought as he watched the wide trail of blood continue to lead him on a wild goose chase.  
  
Blood stained the snow covered grounds and everynow and then, Heero would come across the empty bullet shell of a shotgun. He shook his head and continued to follow the trail of blood. Something blue and violet clashed with the white snow and Heero's eyes were taken away from the blood to find a little blue-violet flower laying amongst the blood.  
  
He picked it up and gently fingered it. Bringing it to his nose, he sniffed in the heavenly scent of flowers that he once loved.   
  
' Relena... ', a voice whispered in the back of his mind.  
  
Heero's eyes snapped open and the flower fell from his hand to land in the blood again and get completely soaked this time, " R-relena? She's the one who has the flowery scent in her hair and on her body... w-where is she though? ", he whispered as his eyes were back on the blood trail.  
  
' Gonnnnnne...... ', the voice whispered.  
  
Heero shook his head, " No! I won't believe it. She's not dead... she just can't be dead... ", he replied, his voice seeping with worry and fear.  
  
' Gonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne..... ', the voice whispered again, only louder and firmer.  
  
" NO! ", Heero shouted as he began to run along the trail of blood.  
  
He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted a body laying in the snow. The skin that was once probably a creamy colour was now as white as the snow itself. The long sandy blonde hair was fanned out around and over the body stained with blood. Her blood?  
  
Heero swallowed thickly and slowly walked over to the body. He knelt down in the snow and reached out to flip the body over so he could see who it really was. As he flipped it over, the long hair fell over the face and Heero frowned lightly as he tried to push down the bile that had risen in his throat as the head was cradled in his lap.  
  
He reached over and gently brushed the hair away from the face to reveal who it was. It was her alright. Heero closed his eyes and groaned loudly as he leaned over and placed his forehead to the girl's that laid on his lap. He encircled his arms around her and lifted her up higher so he could hug her to his body.  
  
A warm, stinging in the back of his eyelids caused him to sniffled lightly and then wince as a lone tear slid down his cheek to land on the girl's chapped and blood crusted bottom lip, " Why?! Y-you... left me? Why? I promised to protect you and here you are... dead... in my arms.... and all because of what? I see no visible wounds.... ", Heero murmured as he opened his tear filled eyes and gazed down at the girl's peaceful looking face.  
  
Her dark navy blue dress was torn everywhere, almost as if she had gotten into a fight or something before dying. Heero eached out and twirled a strand of her hair that would never feel the wind, or have the rain pelt it, around his callused finger before bringing it to his lips and kissing the soft silk.  
  
" Oh, Relena.... ", he whispered as he hugged her to him hard, not ever wanting to let her go. But now was the time to elt her go, for she was already gone.  
  
Heero laid one more gentle kiss on her forehead before laying her back down on the snow. He stood up and then began to walk back the way he came. All was lost to him now. She was dead and once she was dead... so was he. She was his heart, his world, basically everything to him, and there she was, laying on the ground, dead!!  
  
" So... you think you've won? Now with Relena Peacecraft dead... everything will go as accordingly! ", a deep voice shouted to another man who was wearing a dark blue tux. His violet eyes narrowed slightly as he raked a hand through his light auburn hair.  
  
" Everything will NOT go as accordingly, Benton! She's dead... but what about the rest of them? ", he questioned.  
  
Benton cocked an eyebrow, " Well... I guess we'll just have to go and kill them off, now won't we? "  
  
The man standing in front of the desk hesitated before nodded briefly. Heero blinked a couple of times before any of this could register.   
  
' They wanted her... d-dead? Benton? Who is he? ', Heero wondered as he tried to walk into the room to reach over and strangle the man known as Benton.  
  
" This isn't going to go as we had planned, Benton. Now that's she dead... everyone will want to know what happened to her. What are we going to say to them? "  
  
Benton frowned lightly as he narrowed his Prussian blue eyes, " We'll think of something... don't we always? ", he replied with a smirk.  
  
Heero outstretched hand towards Benton, but a loud yet soft voice in his head stopped him, ' Don't.... it's not worth it, Heero... '  
  
Heero whirled around and began to scan the area behind him for anybody, but it was completely pitch black. He frowned deeply and turned back around to face Benton but he was gone. Heero blinked and then shook his head, " No! You bastard, you killed Relena! I'm going to make you pay for what you did..... ", he promised as he shouted it out to them so they could hear.  
  
' Just let it all go... '  
  
' Let it all go... '  
  
' Go.... '  
  
The voice. They wouldn't stop talking to him. Heero clutched his head in his hands and sank to the ground on his knees as he hunched over in a ball, as if trying to protect himself from the voices that lashed out at him all at once. He shook his head and bit his lip hard before suddenly jumping up, letting an arm fly sideways, and a pained expression slide onto his usual expressionless face.  
  
" Leave me alone!! Jut go away! Get out of my head and let me have peace!! ", Heero shouted as he began to run straight into the pitch black area, not really caring which way he went or where he ended up.  
  
' GO!!!!!!!!! '  
  
" AERHGGGHH!!!!!!! ", Heero shouted as his toe caught on something and he pitched forward, head first, arms waving frantically as he fell into the dark abyss....  
  
" Shit!! ", Heero cried as his eyes snapped open and he bolted up in the seat of Duo's sport's car.  
  
He looked around nervously and then began to take deep breathes as he began to relax after slumping back against the leather seat. Tiny beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face and he shook his head as he raked a hand through his hair.  
  
" Only a dream... only a dream... ", He assured himself as he turned the key in the ignition and started the car.  
  
The car roared to life and Heero quickly put it into drive as he backed out of the parking lot and began to head home. While driving down Calico.Ave, something - or someone - caught his eye as he drove right past them. Heero slammed down on the brakes and the smell of burning tires immediately filled the air along with the horrible screeching of the protesting tires as the brakes rubbed down againt them.  
  
Heero quickly backed up the car and parked it. He squinted his eyes so he could get a better look at who was walking past the car, holding her side and limping as she walked. Her hair was messed, and her face had quite a bit scraps, cuts and bruises decorating it....  
  
(A/N**: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNnnn!!!!!!!! Who could be the one who made Heero stop in the middle of the street? What's she doing out at almost six in the morning? Will the Peacecrafts really be executed? Find out next time on Truth or Consequences... *soap opera music plays softly in the background, followed closely by a commercial about the MTS bison...*)  
  



	7. It's going to be alright....

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Gundam Wing©.... someone else does and I curse them and yet love them...

_Dedication:_ To _all_ who love me... I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

_~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

_NOTE:_ Keep this in mind... _' As Beauty Fades... Love Stays©... '_ for later use... hee hee

Truth or Consequences~

_~Truth or Consequences_

_~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

_~Chapter 7~_

_~It's going to be alright..._

Heero quickly backed up the car and parked it. He squinted his eyes so he could get a better look at who was walking past the car, holding her side and limping as she walked. Her hair all messed, and her face had quite a bit scraps, cuts and bruises decorating it.

_' That isn't her... is it? '_, he thought as he jumped over the closed door and walked over to her, watching as she stumbled everynow and then, but never falling.

Relena coughed hard, her body shook, trembled, broke some more as the cough attack seized her body. She could feel it, feel the blood gushing from her wounds internally as she walked down the street. People passed her and shot her sympathetic looks, but never offered to help.

_' This is it... I'm going to die... '_, Relena thought as she began to gasp for air now, clutching her chest.

Heero was only a few feet away from her when he heard a choked gasp of breath and then watched as she began to fall back. He rushed towards her and grabbed her waist before she could ever hit the ground, her head falling against his shoulder, her broken body sagging against his like a limp, dead ragdoll.

He flipped her around slowly, carefully so he could see her face and then felt his heart lurch and then stop as he got to see her up close.

Relena's face just wasn't full of cuts, bruises and other things, there were pieces of rock that were stuck in her face, piercing the flesh, embedding themselves into the skin. Blood poured from her mouth as he tightened his arms around her stomach. Her heartbeat was so faint and so soft that he couldn't tell if she were dead or not.

Heero blinked and then shook his head as he gently slapped her cheek, hoping, praying that she would stay awake.

" Relena... hey. Don't go just yet, come on... open your eyes and say something, _anything!_ ", Heero whispered to her.

Relena's face screwed up in a grimace and she slowly opened her eyes to find Heero staring down at her, concern and worry etched deep in his usual cold eyes.

" H-heero... I'm dying... aren't I? ", Relena whispered, her voice barely audible.

Heero shook his head hard and held her close, reaching down to brush away some hair from her eyes as he gently stroked her cheek, " No! You're going to live... ", he assured her as he lifted her into his arms and began to make his way to Duo's car.

Relena shook her head and tried to smile at him, but ended up grimacing, " I'm dying, Heero... I _really_ am dying. There's no stopping the inevitable from happening... "

Heero shook his head again as he gently eased her into the front passenger seat and made sure her seatbelt was tight, but _not_ too tight.

" You're not dying, Relena! Not if I can help it... I'm not letting you go. I made a promise to protect you and I'm going to keep to it. "

Relena chuckled slightly and her head rolled to the side as her eyes closed, more blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, sliding down her neck and then the leather of the seat.

Heero climbed into the seat beside her and glanced at her to notice that she was falling asleep. He shook his head hard and reached out to grab her chin and turn her head towards him, " Relena! Stay awake... don't go to sleep... ", he shouted at her.

" Sleep... ", she murmured as her chin drooped towards her chest.

Heero yanked her chin up and held onto it as he started the car, " Relena?! Stay with me, _now!_ I swear, Relena, if you die on me, I'm going to get you back, even if it means killing myself to keep you alive! Now... stay with me, stay with me till we get you to a hospital or something... ", he pleaded as he began to drive to the closest hospital...

_~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~_

Marquise sighed heavily as he made his way towards his room.

_' Maybe I should check on her before I retire... just to make sure... '_, he thought as he stopped in front of Relena's door and knocked lightly.

No response returned to his knock and he frowned deeply, his white mustache turning up and then falling down as he pushed the door open and popped his head inside the dimly lit room.

" Hmm... this is odd... ", Marquise murmured as he stepped into the room and made his way towards the open window.

The white transparent curtains flapped in the wild breeze that flowed into the room from the window. The moon hung high in the Western side of the sky, casting eerie shadows across the walls even in the dim light of the small lamp in the corner of the room, sitting on the nightstand beside the large Queen-sized bed.

" Where could she be? ", Marquise thought outloud as his eyes trailed to the man-made rope attached to the bed post. Only half of it was there, the rest was... nowhere in sight.

Marquise rushed over to the window and peeked over the still to find no one there, no one hanging on for dear life, waiting for someone to just walk by and pick them up. His brow crinkled up as he scratched his jaw and went over to the bed, where he found a letter folded and perched neatly on top of the satin pink pillow.

He reached out and picked it silently, praying that it wasn't what he thought it was, sitting down on the bed, he began to read it slowly.

_' Dearest grandfather...._

You have been a wonderful person to me, caring for me when no one would.

I'm deeply sorry that it had to end this way... but, it would've all been over for me in the end.

Do give my dear brother my sincere apologies... he didn't have to go and do what he did. I do forgive him though...

Please... don't worry about me, grandfather. I'll be fine... I would've passed over by the time you receive this letter.

I'll be off in another place... a wonderous place...

I'm so sorry... do tell Heero that I will miss him dearly, and since I'm gone and he can't kill me, tell him that I love him.... as I love you all.... '

Love Always, 

~Relena Peacecraft

Marquise's hand trembled as he read over the note again, not wanting to believe that his only granddaughter was gone, gone to a better place then this. He crumpled the note in his hands and pressed it to his chest as he silently began to weep, glancing over at the open window, the curtains slowly flapping now as the breeze died down, just as Relena Peacecraft had died....

_~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~_

Quartre, Trowa and Wufei all walked up the flight of stairs towards the large closed doors of the Weridge residence. Trowa glanced around the large front lawn closely, watching for someone who might jump out at them and attack them.

Wufei wrinkled his nose, " I don't see why we're here at this time of night... ", he muttered unhappily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Quartre frowned, " Wufei.. we're here because we're trying to keep Relena safe and sound. Do you have a problem with protecting your Queen? "

Wufei now snorted and rubbed the tip of his nose with a finger, " She's _not_ my Queen. Relena is the Queen to the people on Earth, not the people on the Colonies.... "

Trowa now frowned, " Look! Can we just get inside to check on her? For Milliardo's sake at least? ", he flung over his shoulder as he stepped up to the door and knocked the brass lionhead knocker on the door lightly.

Quartre sighed heavily and plowed a hand through his hair, " Trowa's right, Wufei... there's no need to be arguing about this at a time like this. We have to stick together for the sake of the Peacecrafts.... "

Wufei sighed, " Alright... ", he muttered as he watched the door open slightly.

A young woman the age of twenty-two slowly opened the door and stuck her head out into the open, glancing at the three men who stood in front of her.

" Can I help you fellas? ", she asked lightly as she tilted her head to the side, eyeing Trowa's lean, tall, muscular body.

Trowa quirked an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms over his chest, " We're sorry to be bothering you at this time of night, but... would Relena Peacecraft happen to be in at the moment? It's really urgent that we see her... "

The maid's full lips screwed into a frown, " I don't think that would be... wise... ", she replied gently. " Perhaps you could try tomorrow afternoon? "

Trowa shot Quartre a glance, " I don't think... it would last that long... ", he replied, his voice soft.

The maid quirked her own eyebrow this time, " What do you mean? "

Trowa shook his head, " Forget about it, alright? Look... could you just see if she's up in her room or something? We _really_ need to talk to her... "

The maid suddenly disappeared only to be replaced by an old man who's face was streaked with tears. He looked at Trowa and handed him the letter.

" Here... this might come in handy for you boys if you're looking for Relena... ", Marquise murmured as he wiped at his tears with the back of his hands.

Trowa uncrumpled the paper and read it, Quartre and Wufei reading it over his shoulder along with him. After a few minutes of reading it, Trowa's head snapped up and he stared at Marquise.

" She's... _d-dead?!_ "

Quartre plucked the paper from his hands and began to read it over, " No... ", he murmured, shaking his head hard. " She can't be dead... not Relena... "

Wufei looked down at the ground and then bit his lip, " I'm sorry, you guys... ", he whispered as he closed his eyes against the tears of pain from the memories of his loved one being killed as they came rushing at him.

Trowa ran a hand through his hair and looked at Marquise, " What happened? Where'd she go off to? "

Marquise shrugged, " I... I don't know. But there's something laying on the driveway in the back of the mansion that might do you some help in finding her... ", he suggested as he brushed past them to cross the lawn towards the back of the mansion, Trowa and the two other men following in silence.

Trowa ran a hand over his face this time and then stopped in his tracks as he watched Marquise kneel down on the pavement to peel a blood soaked blanket off the ground. Marquise turned around with the bloody blanket in hand and walked up to Trowa.

" This was found... besides for the blood on the pavement and the ground being cracked slightly... ", Marquise whispered lightly.

Trowa was horrified. Had Relena fallen from her window, landing on the pavement below to just get up and walk away? Or... was she pushed? He didn't know, none of them did. Trowa reached out and gently accepted the bloody blanket. He began to turn it over and around in his hands as he examined it carefully.

That's when his eyes found it, the burnt edges.

" You guys... look at this... ", Trowa hissed to the other ex-Gundam pilots as he turned away from Marquise to show them the burnt edges.

Quartre whirled around and looked down at the blanket, " Is that... h-hers? ", he asked in a shaky voice.

Trowa nodded, " I'm pretty sure. Marquise was explainging to me before how her bedroom window is right above the driveway.... so then it ought to be hers.. "

Wufei walked over and tilted his head to the side as he looked at the bloody blanket, " Well then? Where is she? She couldn't have just gotten up from that fall and walked away... ", he said as he glanced up at the bedroom window.

Quartre nodded and watched Trowa's expression of confusion turn into one of curiousity, " Yes... _how_ did she manage to just walk away? "

Trowa scratched his neck, " I'm not sure you guys... but look at the facts for a moment. Relena fell from her bedroom which is what? Two hundred feet from the ground? Somewhere along those lines and yet she manages to walk away from it like it was just a learning how to fly experience. She probably has a dozen broken bones as we speak and whoever has her is _not_ doing one damned thing about them either... "

_~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~_

Heero could feel the warm, sticky fluid trickling down his arm more and more with each passing minute. He glanced over at Relena's ashened face and groaned loudly as he watched her head roll to the side, landing to rest against the seatbelt that kept her sitting up straight.

" What am I going to do? _Think_ Yuy! Think!! ", Heero muttered to himself as he forced the car into a narrow parking lot, scratching Duo's sleek black sport's car up along other cars in the way.

_' So, Duo's going to have to get another new car... I don't have time to care about a damned car! '_, Heero thought as he slammed his foot down on the brake, the car lurching forward as he was thrown into the steerling wheel, his ribs slamming into it painfully.

A loud cry of shock and pain tore past Heero's lips as he rubbed at them and then jumped out of the car and rushed over to the passenger side. He yanked open the door, undid Relena's seatbelt and then scooped her up into his arms, her body completely limp and almost lifeless in his arms.

" You're _going_ to live, Relena... I can garuntee you that... ", Heero muttered to her as he flew through the sliding doors of the hospital and ran into the lobby, volunteers and nurses looking at him as he came to a dead stop, almost dropping Relena on the ground.

" Doctor! I need a doctor! ", Heero shouted as he walked up to the front counter.

" Doctor! ", he hissed now at the nurse sitting behind the desk.

She glanced at him and then at Relena. She gasped, " My God... what happened?! ", she demanded as she flew from her chair and went around the desk to rush up to Heero and reach down to feel for a pulse on Relena's neck.

" We can still save her... quickly, this way! ", she cried over her shoulder as she began to run towards two swinging doors that read _' Authorization Personnel ONLY... '_.

Heero followed quickly, making sure that Relena didn't slip from his arms as he lifted her higher in his arms so he could cradle her bruised and battered body to his own healthy one. Two surgeons quickly followed Heero into the operating room as he rushed past the swinging doors, trying not to loose sight of the nurse. 

One doctor glanced at Heero and then at Relena, " What happened? "

Heero shook his head, " That's the thing... I don't know! ", he shouted out in frustration as she rushed past a second pair of swinging doors to end up in the middle of the operating room, the metal table all ready, the equipement all set on the side neatly, all ready for use on the next patient.

Heero walked over to the table and gently setted Relena down, her blood soaked hair falling in front of her face as her head rolled to the side, blood trickling from her mouth. He reached down and gently traced her cheekbone, his finger running over the piece of cement that was embedded into her skin.

He leaned down and placed his mouth to her blood covered ear, " You're going to make it, Relena. You're _strong!!_ You had better not leave me... don't you dare go and leave me just yet, Relena... it's going to be alright... ", Heero whispered softly, doing the unexpectable, as he pressed his lips fully to her ear and then cheek before one of the doctors shoved him away, telling him to wait in the waiting room for her to be done.

Heero went without complaining, his prussian blue eyes completely soft and almost lifless as he watched Relena through the small rectangular window, not taking note of the gang of men dressed in black pants and black muscle shirts walking into the hospital and fixing their eyes on his turned back...

{_Author's Note:_ dun, _dun_, _**DUNNNNNN!!!!**_ Who are those men and why do they keep appearing everywhere Heero and Relena go? Why?! What's with the letter? Who wrote it? Was Relena's man-made rope actually burnt apart or cut? Will Relena make it through her surgery or end up dying like she's suppose to? How many people want me to kill off Relena Peacecraft!? Raise your hand and shout, " WE DO!!! " *giggles* Nah.... I don't think I could kill her off... not in this fic at least.... hee hee. Well? Whatcha think of this one? I know... it's confusing... right? RIGHT!? Remember... _Read **and** review!!!_}


	8. Twins

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _GundamWing©_.... someone else does...

_Dedication:_ To all who love my stories and to my family...

_~~~~*~~~~~_

~_Chapter 8_~

_~~~~~*~~~~~_

~_Twins_~

The leader of the gang of men who had entered the hospital noted Heero standing in front of the swinging doors of the operation room. He outstretched a hand and then waved his arm forward once, indicating that he was their man.

Heero sighed heavily and raked a hand through his hair as he slowly tore his eyes from Relena's blood smeared face to end up being face to face with someone's fist. He stumbled back a few feet and ended up landing up against a wall. The man was on him in an instant, strong, bulky arms encircling his waist, causing him to slide to the ground as the top of a head connected with his stomach.

He grunted loudly and opened his eyes to blink away the spots of colours that danced before them. Heero curled his hand into a tight fist and then brought it out, swinging it to the side to connect with the right cheek of the guy who had attacked him. The sound of breaking bone was heard and then followed closely by a grunt of pain as the heavy weight of his attacker was lifted.

A few doctors came forward, thinking they could stop the fighting between Heero and the one man, but they were mistaken as the rest of the men standing on the side, watching the fight go on, pulled out Assault Rifles and pulled the triggers, implanting bullets to their heads and chests. At the sound of the shots, Heero froze and watched as nine doctors and nurses toppled to the ground dead.

The man that Heero punched just now, came charging at him again, completely ignoring the pain in his right cheek as blood trickled from his mouth. He swung a fist at Heero and Heero just caught it in a hand and then squeezed hard, causing the the man to wince and then lash out at him with his other fist.

Heero hadn't expected that one to come flying at him and it hit him hard in the side of the head. He toppled to the ground, all Assault Rifles trained on him carefully as he tried to pick himself off the ground, but the man who had landed the punch grabbed his shoulder and flipped him onto his back. He straddled Heero and then delivered punch after punch to his face and head.

" You think you're tough now, huh, punk?! Killing off my buds with a fucking grenade! I'll show you a good killing, you bastard! " he shouted as he brought his fist crashing down onto Heero's nose, expecting to hear the cartilage shatter, instead nothing.

The man then jumped off Heero to join his buddies, rubbing his shattered cheek. The other uninjured man stepped over the dead corpses of the doctors and nurses to walk over to Heero who sat up from the ground, resting his himself on a propped elbow, gently touching his nose that was going to be bruised.

All the men cocked back the hammers on their Assault Rifles and aimed them for Heero's heart and head. Heero brought his eyes up to the leaders and he sneered, his once pearl white teeth covered in blood and saliva.

" Do it... you know you all want to get rid of me. But hear me out now! You will _not_ get your hands on the Queen of the World... " he growled as he watched them all their fingers pull the triggers....

_~~~~~*~~~~~_

" We're losing her doctor! " a nurse shouted as she flew around the table to grab a large needle and inject it with some thick liquid.

Doctor Mike Wolfgang glanced up from the open hole he had had created in Relena's stomach to stitch up her organs, to stop the internal bleeding. He brought his eyes back down and then the loud monoton beep went out, echoing throughout the room.

One nurse thrusted a needle into Relena's left hand and then attached it to a sack of blood that hung from a pole. Mike licked his lips as he tried his best to stitch her up quickly. Something was shoved in the way and he nodded. Nurse Joy (sound familiar... ^~ Pokémon!) grabbed a crash cart and brought it to the side of the bed.

Grabbing the two paddles, she rubbed them together after being lubricated and then pressed them to Relena's chest, the doctors and nurses standing back as nurse Joy gave a nod of her head.

" Clear! " she shouted as they paddles sent waves of electricity into Relena's heart, trying to pump it again.

" Again... two-fifty this time! " Joy said as she took them off, rubbed them together and then placed them back onto Relena's chest. " Clear! "

Relena's body jerked up off the operating table and a faint beep-beep of the monitor filled the room. Nurse Joy shoved the crash cart back as she grabbed a pumper and placed it over Relena's mouth, pumping the large plastic sack of oxygen attached at the end. Mike gave a breath of relief as he began to finish stitching up the Colon, trying to ignore the shouts and gunshots coming from the other side of the door.

" Blood pressure dropping... "

" Stabilizing! "

All around, people shouted out commands and numbers, shouting out pressure drops, everything. Mike blinked and then make his last incision on her liver after working on the colon. After this it was done. Relena Peacecraft would be as good as new except for the scar riding down her stomach.

Joy glanced at Mike and flashed him a smile, telling him that he was doing fine, telling him that she was going to live and that he wouldn't have a pissed beyond belief brother on his ass. Mike returned the smile with a nod and cut the thread. He then began to piece her stomach back together, trying his best to keep the stitching small and precise so that it wouldn't leave that big of a mark on her body.

A few minutes later, they were covering Relena's wounds in dressings, applied a cast to her right arm. Mike let out a long breath of relief as he stepped back from Relena's body, allowing the nurses to take care of her now as he stripped himself of his bloody gloves...

_~~~~*~~~~_

Shots rang out, nurses screamed, doctors cried out in protest for them to stop. Heero closed his eyes as he waited for the pain of the bullets that would enter him everywhere to come. Nothing came, nothing hit him, nothing entered him, hurt him. His prussian blue eyes snapped open and he found Duo Maxwell crouched in front of him, his cobalt blue eyes taking in his appearance, including the bruises on his ribs that were beginning to show from the top of his green tank top.

" Are you alright, Heero? " Duo asked, his eyes lifting from Heero's chest to meet his eyes.

Heero snorted and then slowly got off the ground, " I'll live... " he replied in a cold tone.

" Yeah... no thanks needed, buddy! " Duo muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

Trowa stepped forward, his hands holding a blood soaked blanket tightly, " Here... this belongs to Relena... " he said, handing Heero the blanket.

Heero reached for it, taking it in a hand and then walking over to a garbage bin, dropped it inside and walked back, nodding his head towards the doors.

" Relena's in there... " he informed them, walking over to one of the plastic orange chairs that lined the walls.

Duo, Quatre and Wufei all looked at him in question while Trowa watched through the window in the door as some nurses cleaned the blood from Relena's face. Quatre walked over to sit beside him.

" How is she? " he asked lightly.

Heero shrugged and ran a hand over his face, " I'm not sure... I brought her in about an hour ago... somewhere around there. Since then... I was fighting those assholes, until they got me on the ground... "

" And then until we saved your ass! " Duo pointed out, plopping down into one of the chairs beside him.

Heero snorted and remained silent. Wufei sighed heavily and went to side down beside Duo. Trowa left the door to sit beside Quatre, his head resting against the wall, his eyes slowly closing as he massaged his temples slowly. Quatre glanced over at him and frowned lightly.

" Is something wrong, Trowa? " 

Trowa opened an eye and glanced at the Arabian. He shook his head slowly, " No... just thinking of the hell that Relena's going through at the moment... that's all... "

" There's something else... isn't there? " Quatre asked, being persistent.

" Yeah... like why isn't us who are going through this hell? " Duo piped in from the right.

Heero sat back in his chair as well and rolled his eyes, " We are going through the same hell! " he snapped, bringing his hand to his face, turning it around so that his palm was facing him, the tattoo resembling that of a dirty smudge mark that he wanted to get rid off.

" Is that so, Heero? " Duo asked, shooting him a questioning look.

Heero turned his hand around, showing him the mark, " This is why she and we as well are going through hell, Maxwell... "

Duo blinked and then frowned deeply, staring at the mark, " How can you be so sure, Heero? We don't even know what it means... "

" I know what it means... if you want, I could tell you... " a soft voice spoke out from the doorway in front of them...

_~~~~*~~~~_

" As usual! You fail to bring me the boy! " Daniel bellowed to the two men dressed in black that stood in front of his desk.

" We're sorry, sir... but we weren't expecting his backup to arrive... "

Daniel Benton snorted in disgust, " Backup?! We at the Benton Foundation provide you fools with _enough_ backup to last you years! And here you are, at my desk, in front of me, complaining about a bunch of _little_ boys being backup to Heero Yuy?! Pathetic... "

" Sir! We weren't expecting such an attack from them. First _and_ second times! We underestimated their skills, their knowledge. Next time, we _will_ get him for you... we can gurantee you that you will have Heero Yuy... " one of them promised.

Daniel snorted again, " You promise me?! That's exactly what you promised me last time you were in here trying to cover up your fucking asses! " he screamed at them, jumping up from his chair.

" Again, sir... we're sorry! "

" Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Jamerson! You get your ass back out there with as much of my men as you need and you _bring_ me back Heero Yuy! Do I make myself clear!? "

Both men nodded and saluted him. Daniel let out a loud frustrated sigh, snort before throwing himself down into his chair. Both men watched him curiously and then with the flick of a tense wrist, Daniel dismissed them. Turning the chair around so that he was facing the large window, Daniel grabbed the bridge of his nose to try and push away the migrain that was beginning to build up quickly.

" Arilyn... Arilyn, Arilyn! " he shouted. " If you hadn't disappeared that night, taking _my_ son away from me, none of this would be happening! None of this would be _nescessary!_ But... you always had to have your way with our children didn't you? "

The door to his office behind him slid open and soft, light footsteps sounded from behind, causing Daniel to whirl around in his chair to find himself staring at a woman the age of eighteen, her dark chocolate brown hair pulled back in a tight bun at the back of her head, two wooden chopsticks sticking out from the top and bottom, her thick bangs laying curled on her forehead nicely, swaying to the side from the airconditioning.

" Well... hello! " Daniel said smiling lightly at her, leaning towards her, his hands clasped together in front of him.

Crystal Elizabeth Benton smiled sweetly and held her hands clasped in front of her, " Good evening.... I suspect everything is going well for you father? " she asked innocently as she pulled out a small 9mm gun from the back of her dress, just holding it lazily in her right hand, pointed at the ground.

Daniel's lips parted in a large grin and he tilted his head to the side, watching his daughter, " Good evening, darling daughter! What brings you here to my office of all times of the night? "

Crystal smiled again, her prussian blue eyes so much like her brothers twinkling as she chuckled and scratched her neck with the cool tip of her gun.

" I was bored just sitting around in the livingroom, so I decided to pay you a visit! "

" How cute! How have you been doing? "

Crystal shrugged and sneered, " I want him, father! I want him to pay... to _die!!_ " she suddenly snapped, the innocent look gone.

Daniel nodded, " I know, Crissie... I know! You're not alone in this matter... not at all.. "

" When can I have my shot at him, daddy? " Crystal whined.

Daniel smiled, " Soon, darling. Soon... just wait till we catch your twin brother... "

Crystal smirked evily, resembling her brother in a way, with her own prussian blue eyes slightly narrowed, her lips pulled back in a sneer, " I have just the plan, daddy! " she told him, catching him offguard.

" Really? "

Crystal nodded, " I know how to get to Heero Yuy so you and I can get him back... "

" Well then... come over here and explain to your dad what you had in mind... "

" Well... it concerns his roommate, daddy. His roommate that goes by the name of Duo Maxwell... " she began as she slowly walked up to Daniel's desk, evil gleam in her hard cold eyes, the gun being twirled around on a finger....

_~~~~*~~~~_

_Author's Note:_ I'm sorry that this is soooo short! I _really_ am! I'm just getting sleepy now, so I'm going to go to bed now... *grins and waves* Wow!!! Heero has a sister??!?! A _TWIN_ sister?!?! *faints* whoa! That wasn't expected at all in this story! I decided to spice it up somewhat! *waves again and yawns* Gomen! Ja ne!!


End file.
